


4x2=8

by sweetiedarling



Series: Four and Eight [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Twins, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: On October 1st, 1989, 42 women around the world gave birth. This was odd, only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.Somewhere in Ireland, a young woman gave birth to twin boys, and, as poor as she was, she sold them without thought to a wealthy man for a large sum of money.The man took these boys to his home in America and named them Number Four and Number Eight, but by their fourteenth birthday, thanks to their mother, they would soon come to be known as Klaus and Nathan Hargreeves.





	1. Klaus and Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this will probably be better than the rest because I started this at 1am when my mind was running wild with ideas, and then I finished it five minutes after waking up the next day, so..

_On October 1st, 1989, forty-two women around the world gave birth. This was odd, only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began._

_Somewhere in Ireland, a young woman gave birth to twin boys, and, as poor as she was, she sold them without thought to a wealthy man for a large sum of money._

_The_ _ man took these boys to his home in America and named them Number Four and Number Eight, but by their fourteenth birthday, thanks to their mother, they would soon come to be known as Klaus and Nathan Hargreeves._

_... _

A five year old Number Two scowled at his two brothers who were holding his toy knives in the air away from him. He had been contentedly stabbing the dirt in the back yard with the knives when his two mischievous brothers had come out of nowhere and stolen the little red knives out of his hand and run around the house laughing as he chased them.

Eventually, they found themselves in the position they were in now, with Number Two standing menacingly in front of a cornered Four and Eight. Unfortunately, the pair hadn't backed down and were still trying to hold his knives away from him.

"G-Give them b-b-back!" Two demanded of his brothers, stamping his foot for good measure. His knee socks slipped a little, but he didn't pay any mind as he glared at the duo in front of him.

"What do you think, Eight, should we give him his knives back?" Four asked jokingly, grinming at Eight.

Eight grinned right back and Two breathed heavily through his nose. 

"Not yet," he laughed.

"T-t-thats it!" Two shouted and pounced right at Four, the curly haired boy's grin slipping almost immediately as he was tackled to the hardwood floor.

Two could hear Number Eight cheering Four on in the background, not willing to get in on the fight as well, but clearly enjoying cheering on one of his brothers. Instead of hitting Four, Two went straight for his knife which was still being clutched tightly by his brother, high above his head.

"What on Earth is going on here?" A voice boomed from behind the trio of troublemakers.

Two's eyes widened and he scrambled off of a terrified Four, immediately getting to his feet and standing as tall as a five year old could stand. 

"Well?" Their father demanded, stamping his cane on the ground for extra measure. The boys jumped, unconsciously scooting a little closer together. "Explain!"

Two looked at Four and Eight, who silently begged him not to tell on them. Selfishly, Two thought if he told then he wouldn't get in trouble with their father, and the twins would get exactly what they deserved. So, that's what he did, he told on them.

"F-Four and Eight s-s-stole m-my knives, f-father," Two reported, "I was t-t-trying to g-get them b-back."

"I see," their father lifted his head slightly and peered down at the boys through his monocle, "very well. Number Four, Number Eight, follow me. Two, you may continue with your free time, but don't be late for training in half an hour."

"Yes, f-father," Two snatched his knives back from his brothers and gave them a smug look, strolling off to go bother Luther.

He missed the horrified looks his brothers were giving him, the second their father turned his sights onto them. 

... 

At six and a half years old, Eight and Four ran around the garden. They'd just gotten out of training with their father and siblings, and had an entire hour of free time. At first they'd contemplated going to join Ben in the library, but had opted against it because they hated sitting still and reading. It was just so boring.

Instead, they'd gotten the only toys the owned (a couple of plastic aeroplanes) from their rooms and had rushed to the garden to play with them. Their new mother, Grace, (a true gift from the Gods, the boys had decided) had warned them to be careful and not get dirty. They'd promised they'd be as careful as humanly possible.

Eight laughed as he stood up on the steps and waved his aeroplane on the air. Four climbed up with him and started making shooting noises, mimicking his plane shooting Eight's. The latter gasped and started 'shooting' back, ramming his plane into his brother's.

"Take that, you monster!" Eight shouted, and started hitting Four with the plane.

"Ow!" Four exclaimed, hitting him back.

The boys soon started fighting each other with the planes, hitting each other harder and harder until it wasn't funny anymore and Four hit Eight too hard, sending the little boy tumbling off the step, where he hit his head on the concrete slabs below. 

Four's face fell and he looked down at his fallen brother with worry and concern. He stepped down to his brother, who lay sprawled, face down, on the floor.

"Eight?" Four inquired. "I'm sorry, Eight, are yiu all right? Eight?"

Four kneeled cautiously beside his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Eight, I'm sorry, are you all right?" He repeated, this time with more vigor, shaking his brother harder. He didn't reply.

His little heart pounding in his chest, he managed to turn his brother over onto his back, only to reveal a wound on Eight's head, blood covering that half of his face and his wide eyes staring back, unseeing. 

"Eight! Eight! Are you all right? Mommy!" Four cried, his lungs and vocal chords burning with the effort. "Mommy! Eight! Eight, please, I'm sorry! Eight!"

The clacking of heels drew his attention but he didn't look up from where he was holding his brother to his chest and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over and over, snot dribbling down from his nose. He buried his face into Eight's shoulder in defiance to the gentle hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Four, dear, I'm going to need you to let go of your brother so I can take a look at him," Mom said in that soothing way of hers.

Four shook his head slightly, not wanting to let go of Eight.

"Come on, dear, that's it," Mom praised as she somehow got him to let go of Eight.

Four refused to take his eyes off of Eight as Mom checked him over, her smile some how falling into a frown. Four didn't think Mom was capable of frowning, she always had a bright smile on her beautiful face, her pearly whites showing.

"I-is he okay?" Four inquired carefully, shuffling closer. "I didn't mean to do it, Mommy, I promise. We were just messing around and he fell!"

Mom tore her eyes from Eight's unusually pale face, and Four's heart skipped a beat. 

"I'll get your father," Mom said and stood up from where she'd crouched beside Four and Eight.

"Am I in trouble for hurting Eight?" Four asked quietly, terror seeping in. He didn't mean to hurt his brother, but Mom could fix him up, right? So, why did he feel so scared? Why was Eight so still? Why wasn't Mom bandaging his bleeding head? 

"Of course not!" Mom's smile returned and she hurried of to get Reginald. 

It was the first time Mom had lied to him.

... 

Little Number Eight was dead. He'd been dead for a month. Four hadn't understood the situation at first. He thought he'd just hurt his brother- he hadn't meant to kill him. His father had been so mad, he'd confined Four to his room for a week, and he'd barely been fed.

Seven would sit outside his room and talk to him occasionally, whenever she could without getting into trouble, but eventually Four had told her to leave him alone. Her number was too close to Eight. Seven came before Eight, that's what Mom had tought him and the others.

It wasn't just that Seven was to close to Eight, though. It was more the fact that he didn't want to talk to anyone ever again. He'd killed his brother, his twin, his partner in crime, his best friend. How did he know he wouldn't kill the others? Accident or not, he couldn't risk it.

As soon as father let him out of his room a week later, he avoided everyone. He only picked at the food he and the others were given at meal times (Eight's seat was empty), he couldn't be bothered to participate in training (it wasn't the same without Eight making fun of everyone with him), he avoided the yard (that's where he killed Eight), and he didn't speak (Eight wasn't there to laugh at him for saying stupid things).

By the second week, father made him sit at the breakfast table alone until he ate everything in his bowl. Even Seven had finished her breakfast before him. She'd given him an odd look before she left, and he couldn't be bothered to wonder why. Seven had always been odd. The outcast, he supposed. The sister without powers, amongst seven siblings with powers. Well, Eight hadn't had powers, and even if he had, it was too late to find out because he was dead.

"Come on, now, Four," Grace (not Mom because she lied and Four got into trouble) chastised, standing just behind him, "eat up now, dear."

Four stared blankly into his bowl of oatmeal. Eight's seat across from him was still empty. If Eight had been there, he would have laughed at how ridiculous Four was being.

"No," Four whispered.

"What's that, dear?" Grace inquired gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Four shrugged it off moodily.

"I'm not hungry," he told her quietly.

There was a beat of silence and for a moment Four was worried she'd go get his father, but then she spoke again.

"You've barely eaten these last two weeks, Four," she pointed out, something akin to worry in her pre-programmed voice, "you have to eat or you'll get sick."

For a moment Four simply thought 'good', but then he thought of Eight and how upset his brother would be if Four got sick, so instead he sighed heavily and picked up his spoon, shovelling the oatmeal into his mouth and resisting the urge to spit it all back out into the bowl.

"There's a good dear," Mom praised and Four smiled at her.

By the fourth week, Four was only just starting to act more like his self. He found himself telling himself more and more that Eight wouldn't want him moping around the house. He'd want him to go bother One and Two, or to steal Five and Six's books and then hide them on a high shelf that even he needed a stool to reach.

It was a cold day when Four found himself with a couple of hours to spare. He wrapped himself up nice and warm, putting on his woolen gloves and letting Mom tighten his scarf enough to keep him warm. She also did up the buttons on his coat and tied his laces for him, and when she was done, Four smiled and exited the house into the yard.

He walked past Eight's statue, further and further into the yard until he found himself where he needed to be- Eight's grave. It sounded weird to think that he was going to see his brothers grave, rather than his brother himself, but he supposed he had to get used to it because Eight's ghost hadn't shown himself yet. Four didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Either way, Four plopped himself down on the soil above where Eight was buried and crossed his legs, placing his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his fists. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears springing to his eyes, "I know I keep saying that, but I really am sorry, Eight! I didn't mean to kill you, I just pushed a little too hard and- it was an accident. I didn't think you would fall and... I'm so sorry, Eight."

He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Number One is still bossing everyone around," he laughed humourlessly, "and Number Three is listening to everything he says, like always. Five, Six, and Seven are still eating books, and Two is still a mommy's boy."

Four shook his head, running his hands down his face if only to push the tears back.

Then there was a noise. It was barely there and for a moment Four thought it might be the ghosts (honestly, couldn't he even visit his brother's grave in peace?), but after a thorough look around, he realised there weren't any ghosts around.

Then, he thought he was going mad. He looked to the soil beneath him and shifted to sit on his knees instead, bending down to place his ear to the ground. The noise amplified, just a bit, but he knew then that he wasn't going mad. There was a noise coming from Eight's grave! It sounded like screaming, crying. It sounded like _Eight _screaming and crying.

Four's green eyes widened and he looked at the dirt beneath him for a moment. Then, without another second's hesitation, he scrambled up and ran towards the destroyed greenhouse nearby. He barged through the doors, grabbed a shovel and dragged it back to his brother's grave.

It took him a while to dig up enough dirt to reveal his brother's coffin, but the closer he got to the wooden box, the easier it was to hear Eight. It only spurred him on even more. Not even Five's sudden arrival nor his exclamations of 'have you lost your mind?' could stop him. He merely explained over his panting that Eight was actually alive.

Five stuck around for a few minutes in silence, presumably listening for the sound of Eight's voice, before grabbing his own shovel and joined him in digging up the grave, which, thankfully, allowed them to get rid of the dirt at twice the speed.

When the coffin was revealed, Four and Five wasted no time in opening it up. Eight shot up out of his coffin and scrambled up the sides of the hole they'd dug to get as far away from his 'place of rest' as quick as possible.

He didn't have much luck, prompting Five to jump out of the hole in a flash of purple and pull the crying, trembling boy out. Eight wrapped arms around Five whilst Four climbed out, seeking to comfort his brother. The coffin kind of smelled of urine and vomit and Four didn't want to look at the white satin lining the inside. Eight had been in there a month. He didn't dwell on it anymore.

Four joined in the hug between a mildly confused Five and traumatised Eight, crying his own silent tears.

"What is going on here?"

They tensed. 

... 

Apparently Eight had a power. He was immortal, which meant that he couldn't die. It was unfortunate that they didn't know that before they buried Eight, but they had him back and alive now, so that was in the past, even if it left Eight with a crippling fear of dark, enclosed spaces.

After the little charade in which Eight had died and been buried, then come back to life and dug up, Reginald began giving Eight special training. All of the children except Seven had special training, but they didn't know what each others was. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Eight's special training was, though. The boy was immortal, what else could his training be?

The children continued training until it was the day for their big reveal in the world. Said big reveal came in the form of a bank robbery. They were twelve years old and Reginald had been training them specifically to take down bad guys, so that's what they did.

They put on their masks, they arrived at the bank, and they took down the bad guys. So what if Eight was shot in the process, and Six had to call forth the Horrors to take out the last few guys? It was a successful mission. The first of many.

A year later, though, at the age of thirteen, they lost a brother. They lost Five. They'd been eating their dinner when Five had stabbed a knife into the wooden table and started an argument between himself and their father. It was something to do with time travel. Apparently, Five thought he could be capable of doing so if he had training. Their father refused, of course, which prompted Five to simply up and leave, running out of the dining room and never returning.

For months, Four tried his hardest to contact Five, hoping beyond hope that his brother wasn't dead. Each time he failed to contact Five's ghost, he walked around with a permanent smile on his face for the rest of the day. Not even losing against Luther and Diego in their sparring matches could faze him. Ever since Five's disappearance, the duo had been less forgiving in training.

A year after Five's disappearance (and Number Four's discovery of drugs), he and his siblings were given the greatest gift they'd ever gotten. A name. A real name, not a number. Four thought it was a bit of a shitty thing to do, a year after Five disappeared because that meant he didn't get a name, but in the face of his mother smiling at him with his new name on the tip of her tongue, he couldn't care less.

Mom stepped away from Number Three (newly named Allison) and up to Number Four and Number Eight, her hands clasped in front of her and a smile on her red lips.

"Number Four, Number Eight," she smiled, "my little troublemakers."

Four and Eight grinned at each other.

"After careful consideration, I think I have the perfect names for you," Mom said, and the suspense was practically killing the boys, "Number Four, I name you Klaus."

Four (Klaus, Klaus, Klaus) turned to Eight with wide eyes, then back to Mom in anticipation of what his brother's name would be.

"And Number Eight, I name you Nathan."

Eight (Nathan, Nathan, Nathan) whirled around and three himself at his brother, tears springing to his eyes as the duo laughed themselves silly.

After Six and Seven (Ben and Vanya) got their names, the duo would run up to Mom and tackle her into the biggest hug they've ever given anyone.

...

Ben was dead. He was seventeen and hadn't even lived to see their eighteenth birthday. 

Klaus took his death the hardest, not because they'd been best friends, but because he could see the dead and Ben wouldn't stop following him around and commenting on every bad decision he made.

The others didn't believe him when he said he could see Ben's ghost (which didn't make sense because his whole thing was seeing the dead, why else was he nicknamed the Seance?), but Reginald didn't seem too disbelieving. At least there was someone in the family whose head wasn't too far up his own ass.

A month after Ben's death, Klaus snook out of the house in the dead of night, a few valuables stuffed deep into his pockets, and sought out the shadiest alleyway he could find. He eventually found it not even three blocks away from the Academy.

Klaus strolled down the alleyway, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone that might be selling.

"Hey, kid," a gruff voice called.

"It's not too late to go home," Ben's ghost told him desperately. And that was the reason Klaus was there in the first place. Drugs made the ghosts disappear, and who wanted to go around with their ghost of a brother commenting on everything they did? Not him, that was for sure.

Klaus turned to face the speaker, and was met with the sight of a man with a roughly trimmed beared, wearing dirty clothes. A joint hung from his chapped lips. He looked around for a minute before approaching the man.

"I'm looking to buy," Klaus muttered to the man, and understanding dawned on said man's face.

"How much you got, darlin'?" The man asked, taking the joint from his lips and blowing the smoke in Klaus' face.

"I've got these," Klaus said and he pulled out the valuables from his pockets, "they're worth a lot."

"How much we talkin'?" The man inquired curiously.

"Thousands."

The man took one of the trinkets from Klaus' shaking hands and inspected it, turning it this way and that.

"All right," the man nodded, "what're you buyin'?"

"Anything," Klaus grinned to which the man laughed and started pulling out all sorts of baggies filled with pills and little paper squares, and nuggets of marijuana.

When Klaus got home, he wasn't in the right frame of mind, so to speak. He climbed up the fire escape leading to his room and barely just managed to open the window with his arms feeling so heavy.

As soon as he slid through the window and closed it behind him, he was startled by someone speaking.

"Where have you been?" A voice identical to his own demanded and he could already hear the crossed arms and the scowl.

"Out," Klaus sighed, turning and dragging himself into bed. Nathan was leaning against the wall beside his bed.

"Out getting high," Nathan pointed out.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired so..." he made a little movement with his hand, gesturing for Nathan to leave, but his brother only remained in place, clearly unimpressed.

"This isn't you, Klaus," Nathan stated surely, "ever since Ben died-"

"Shut up."

"-you've been throwing your life away, sneaking out at night, getting high, talking back to father, acting like you don't care about anything."

"Shut up," Klaus repeated as he clambered into a standing position, coming face to face with Nathan. "You think you know everything, but you don't. You don't know me, yiu don't know how I feel."

"I'm worried about you, you prick!" Nathan snapped, throwing his arms up.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me! Why can't you just leave me alone to get high? Who made you my carer?"

"If I leave you to get high, there's no guarantee you'll come back and I can't lose another brother! I can't! Not you, just-" Nathan abruptly turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Klaus in the middle of his room, barely managing to stay upright.

"Well done," Ben congratulated with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, Ben," Klaus snapped, "why can't you leave like the others?"

There was no reply to that, but really, Klaus hadn't expected one. 

... 

They were eighteen when they left home. It was a year after Ben's death (the anniversary, to be exact), and Klaus and Nathan had decided they'd had enough of living under their father's abusive roof. They felt bad for leaving their siblings, especially Vanya and Allison, but they were legal adults now and they weren't waiting around to see who would die next.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Klaus and Nathan met outside their bedrooms, in the middle of the hallway. Everyone wss asleep, including their father (which wae an unusual thought because one could almost compare the man to an owl). The twins had their belongings in as little bags as possible in their hands and with a nod, crept off down the hall, not in the direction of the front door- no- but in the direction of their father's office.

When they got there, Klaus put his newly learnt lockpicking skills to use and managed to open the door. For a man as paranoid as Reginald, he didn't have very good locks on his doors. 

"You search that side, I'll search this side," Nathan ordered, to which Klaus nodded and got to work looting valuables and any money lying around.

By the time they were finished, they had enough money for two no return plane tickets and a small apartment that they should be able to keep for a while. They planned to get jobs as soon as they were far away from their childhood home, so hopefully they wouldn't have to worry about losing their home.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked Nathan. His brother was staring at the picture on the wall in the sitting room of the two of them and their siblings (and their father, but that wasn't important).

Nathan looked away quickly to face Klaus. 

"Yeah, sure," he said, "let's go before someone wakes up and catches us."

"God knows what dad would do if he caught us," Klaus chuckled and picked up one of his bags from the floor, shrugging it over his shoulder.

Nathan shook his head with a smile and grabbed his own bags from the floor.

"Come along then, brother mine, we've got a plane to catch," Klaus grinned and led the way to the front door.

After unlocking it, he and Nathan exited the academy into the cold night air. Their hearts pounded in their chests at their first taste of freedom. Klaus relocked the door and slid the key back into the house, through the letterbox. 

... 

A year later found the twins stood outside of a Community Centre in England, Klaus wearing a look of defeat and annoyance and Nathan looking entirely too smug for his situation.

Klaus turned to Nathan with a frown and shook his head. 

"This is your fault," he said.

"Hey, you were there too," Nathan deflected.

"Yeah, well I wasn't eating Pic 'n' Mix without paying," Klaus pointed out.

"No, but you had no problem stapling Beverly's hand, did you?" Nathan rose an amused eyebrow.

Klaus looked away just in time to see their probation worker approaching, and sighed, folding his arms. 


	2. S1, E1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Nathan have an... eventful first day of community service.

It was as Klaus and Nathan Young (as they had taken to calling themselves instead of their actual last name) were sharing identical amused looks that their probation worker approached them and the rest of the young offenders. The probation worker stopped in front of them all.

"This is it," he said to the seven offenders, "this is the chance to do something positive, give something back. You can help people..."

Klaus and Nathan shared exasperated looks and turned to eye up the other offenders around them. At their far left was a young man with perfectly styled blond hair, with wide eyes taking everything in. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Beside him was a pretty black girl with short hair that she was twirling between her fingers, whilst chewing gum and grinning. Next to her was a tall-ish blonde girl with big hoop earrings and hair tightly pulled up into a ponytail. She was scrutinising the probation worker. On Nathan's right was a scrawny fellow with a cap that looked too big for his head, he seemed really pissed and had his arms crossed with annoyance. Next to him was a black man, the top half of his orange jumpsuit pulled down and tied around his waist. There was something familiar about him, but neither Nathan nor Klaus could pinpoint it. They tuned back into the probation worker just In time to give their input.

"You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong," the man said.

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" Nathan challenged the man, to which Klaus nodded, giving an almost thoughtful look. Behind the probation worker, Ben shook his head.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed, "no offense, but I'm thinking some people are just born criminals."

Nathan turned to the boy beside him and gave him a knowing look.

"Are you looking to get stabbed?" The boy demanded of Nathan.

"You see our point?" Nathan turned to the probation worker.

A phone rang to Klaus' left and he turned to see the black girl take out her phone immediately, put it to her ear, and answer with a, "hey."

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past," the probation worker continued nonetheless, before being interrupted by the same girl.

"Doin' my community service," she said into the phone.

"Hey," the probation worker said.

"Boring as fuck."

"Excuse me, I'm still talking here," the man told her.

"What, I thought you'd finished," the girl retorted.

The man frowned in annoyance, "you see my lips are moving, I'm still talking."

Nathan took his chance to give his input.

"Yeah, but you could've been yawning or..."

"Chewing," Klaus helpfully supplied.

"Yeah, or chewing," Nathan pointed at him in thanks.

"End the call," the probation worker turned to the grinning girl who still had the phone to her ear, "hang up!"

As this was happening, Nathan looked up and down the line once more and spotted the blond boy at the end, shrunk in on himself. He chuckled.

"You all right there, weird kid?" He asked.

The boy looked away, seeming to retreat further into himself (if that were possible), just as the girl finally said her goodbyes on the phone and hung up.

Klaus nudged Nathan and eyed the boy with the hat who was looking at them, to which Nathan turned to hat guy and pretended to give him a kiss. Hat guy didn't like that and shook his head with, glowering at Nathan.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down you neck," he threatened.

Familiar guy at the end of the line muttered something to himself while Nathan pushed hat guy in response to his threat and Klaus giggled as the pair proceeded to get into a scuffle. Ben shook his head quietly as Nathan mocked hat guy.

The guy at the end requested the probation worker move him to a different group, prompting the girl with the earrings to speak.

"Uh, what makes you think you're better than us?" She demanded in a thick accent.

"What is that accent?" Klaus snorted, eyeing the girl with her arms crossed.

"Is that for real?" The familiar guy at the end laughed.

"What, you trying to say something?" The girl asked.

Nathan stuttered, putting his finger to his ear and leaning closer, "wh- that's just a noise, are we supposed to be able to understand her?"

In response, the girl flipped him off, turning away.

"Do you understand that?"

Nathan laughed, turning to hat guy and slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"I think she likes me!" He grinned.

Hat guy had apparently had enough and ended up attacking Nathan once more. Nathan let out a noise of surprise and proceeded to defend himself whilst everyone else laughed and Klaus cheered him on. When the probation worker stepped in and pulled hat guy away, Klaus held Nathan back who was throwing fists at the air towards the raging guy with the hat, mocking him as he was held back.

...

An hour later, the group of seven were gathered around a bunch of benches, paint buckets beside them and brushes in their hands as they made messy work with the white paint and the seats. They were all quiet, intending (for once) to get on with their work and get it over with. That is... until an annoyed growl made its way to their ears.

"Man, there's paint on my cap!" Hat guy spat in anger. "This is bullshit!"

The man walked away, kicking over a paint bucket as he went. They all watched as he wrestled a shopping trolley out of his way during his dramatic exit.

Klaus and Nathan shared raised, yet amused eyebrows.

"Remind you of anyone?" Klaus asked Nathan with a grin as the phone girl and familiar guy started talking. Apparently familiar guy had actually been a runner before his community service days.

"Diego," Nathan answered immediately.

"And Luther," Klaus laughed, thinking back to the days when the famous Number One and Two would get into petty fights, both trying to be the best in their dysfunctional family.

With a shake of his head and fond smile, Nathan turned to the blonde girl who wasn't even trying to properly paint the bench.

"So, I'm guessing shoplifting? No?" He inquired, referring to why she was doing community service.

"Don't act like you know me, cause you don't," the girl snapped, forcing Nathan to lean away.

"I'm just making conversation," he defended himself.

"Go back to talkin' with your brother," she told him, dipping her brush into the paint.

"Nah, there's only so much someone can take when it comes to that git," Nathan grinned and threw a cheeky smile at Klaus, earning himself the middle finger. "So, what was it, then?"

There was a short hesitation before the girl sighed.

"A girl called me a slag, so I just got into a fight," she told him.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" Nathan joked. There was a choked noise from Klaus as he held back a laugh.

"No, it was at Argos," the girl retorted.

"Should've got one of those tiny pens and jabbed it in her eye," Klaus butted in, making little jabbing gestures.

"Yeah, those things are deadly," Nathan agreed, nodding.

The girl looked up, staring at the two as if she couldn't quite make out if they were taking the piss or not. In the end, Nathan turned to the quiet boy sat on the steps and painting his own bench.

"What about you, weird kid?" He called to the blond. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look like a panty sniffer."

He and Klaus held up their hands with grins, miming someone sniffing panties. Unbeknownst to Nathan, Ben snapped something to the pair of them, telling them not to be so mean to him. Klaus looked away and went back to painting, listening to his dead brother whilst Nathan continued to berate the boy.

"I'm not a panty sniffer," the quiet boy said, "I'm not a pervert."

Nathan moved the paintbrush between his legs, pretending to jack off as he got closer to the boy and made grunting noises. In the end, the boy had, had enough.

"I tried to burn someone's house down!" He said in a loud voice, bordering on shouting.

There was a high pitched, choked laughing from Nathan as he removed the paintbrush from between his legs and looked at Klaus, who only seemed mildly impressed with the boy. Back in their youth, Klaus had been known to set things on fire in his room, if only to garner a bit of attention from anyone. It mainly come from Mom or Nathan himself.

"He does have that 'I'm going to kill your entire family and then you' kind of look, doesn't he?" Klaus commented to Nathan.

"Yeah, creep," Nathan nodded, his curls bobbing up and down, only casting one more look at the boy before returning to his bench.

"What did you two do?" The blonde girl asked curiously.

"Us? Oh, we were done for, uh, eating some Pick 'n' Mix," Nathan shrugged.

"I mean, he's not wrong," Ben rose an eyebrow, "but he's not right either."

Klaus snorted at him and the incredulous look the girl was giving them.

"Bollocks," she scoffed.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder growled loudly. Nathan looked up at the sky behind him, spotting thick, grey clouds rolling in abnormally quick.

"What is with this weather?" He demanded, changing the subject to the weather.

With impeccable timing, the probation worker returned and noticed the paint on the ground, along with the spilled bucket.

"How'd that happen? I mean, you've been here five minutes," he held his arms open, "it's painting benches. How'd you screw that up?"

Nathan grinned mockingly at him.

"You tell me because I've got no idea," the man continued.

Not even a second later, something large fell from the sky and crushed the silver car just behind the probation worker. The man ducked in alarm as the girl next to the runner screamed. Weird kid threw himself to the ground, turning and looking at the car that had been demolished, glass spraying everywhere and the alarm ringing in their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Runner guy shouted, eyes wide.

"That's my car," the probation worker sputtered.

"It was," Klaus helpfully pointed out.

"Classic," Nathan laughed as the weird kid pulled out his phone to record it.

More giant hailstone fell to the ground right behind Nathan and Klaus, the boys startling in alarm.

"Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out!" Nathan admitted loudly, backing up. 

"What is that?" The black girl questioned, looking in the direction the clouds were growing and darkening.

From the sky, thousands and thousands of giant hailstone was falling at a rapid speed, landing in the water beside them with huge, heavy splashes. The blonde kid lifted his phone to record it with amazement. He followed one giant hailstone as it fell to the ground, dodging out of the way just in time as it fell into the bin in front of him.

Finally, the probation worker took action and ordered them all inside as the hailstone started falling harder.

"Run!" The probation worker shouted and they wasted no time in listening to him, the group all taking off in a haste towards the Community Centre.

Nathan grabbed Klaus' arm when his brother started lagging behind, heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know if Klaus was high or not, but the probability of him not being so was unlikely. He wasn't going to lose his brother because he couldn't run fast due to drugs. They'd survived their abusive childhood and escaped to England, they weren't dying because of some hail.

The group eventually made it to the Community Centre a minute or so later after almost getting crushed several times by the freak storm. When they got to the door, the runner tried a couple of times to open the it before realising it was locked. He turned to the probation worker and shouted at him to unlock the doors. The man wasted no time reaching into his pockets and yanking out the keys, just as the others raced up to the doors.

The man fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one to unlock the doors. Apparently he wasn't doing so quick enough, which led to a lot of shoutint. He'd had enough of the shouting, either way, so he whirled around to the phone girl in anger.

"Don't speak to me like that!" He roared right before...

Lightening struck, throwing them all backwards. It felt like their bodies were on fire, electricity coursing through their very existence as they travelled through the air, their expressions all matching inn shock and fear.

Some higher being must have taken pity on their poor souls because it was over almost as soon as it had begun and the kids and probation worker all landed hard on the ground with resounding _thuds. _At the same time, the hail storm stopped and sound violated their ears. Car alarms screeched in the distance and the teens all groaned in pain and disorientation.

"I feel really weird," the blonde girl said, the first to have sat up.

"That'll be the lightening," runner boy replied.

"We should be dead," weird kid said in certainty.

"A little reassurance might be nice, you know," Nathan told the probation worker, pulling himself into a slouched sitting position. "'You're fine. Looking good'."

The probation worker's head twisted to the side as he spat out a response.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan demanded, affronted.

Klaus laughed.

"Is everyone all right?" The probation worker asked, ignoring Nathan, as he sat up.

"We could've died, you dick," the black girl told him.

"Are you all right?" Blonde girl turned the question back on the probation worker. "You're acting like a freak."

And it was true, the probation worker was twisting his head to the side whilst growling, but he seemed to stop for a moment at the girl's question, sitting up straighter.

"Maybe we should call it a day," he suggested, to which the teens readily agreed, all of them feeling like shit.

Klaus stood up and held out a hand for Nathan, and hauled his brother up, giving him a once over with his eyes. Ben was doing so, too, but more thoroughly as he had the advantage of being dead and invisible to the rest of the world.

Ben turned to Klaus at the end of his assessment, "there's a giant bruise on his back."

"You all right?" Klaus asked Nathan quietly, taking into account what Ben had said.

"Yeah, just aching all over," Nathan reached up and stretched his arms above his head.

Klaus nodded and looked at the rest of the teens who were quietly waiting for their probation worker to unlock the doors so they could go inside and get changed. He mentally promised himself to confront Nathan later when they didn't have an audience.

...

Outside of the locker room and in their own clothes, Nathan was attacking the vending machine, hoping for a free snack.

"Do we just go then?" The runner guy (whose name they had learned was Curtis) asked. "Where's the probation worker?"

"I think there's something wrong with him," Barry (or Simon) commented, his phone in his hand as he went through his footage of the storm, "it's like he was having a spasm."

Nathan turned from the vending machine, looking mildly offended.

"He was probably faking it to get compensation," he said, "cheap bastard."

"I don't think he was faking it," Simon said.

At that, Nathan finally stepped away from the machine, approaching him slowly.

"And you'd know all about being... mental," he growled harshly, prompting Klaus to straighten up, ready to break up a fight. Then, Nathan turned his head and shouted, "wanker!"

"Nathan," Klaus sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I think I like your brother a lot better than you," Curtis said to Nathan, who, in response, looked at him weird as if that was the most offensive thing he'd said. 

Footsteps drew their attention and Nathan backed off, turning to see Alisha (phone girl) walking up to them. She was back in her normal clothes, a purple dress and trainers. She strolled up to Curtis.

"Are we waiting for something?" She asked.

"Probation worker," Curtis informed her.

"I'm not hanging around for that dickhead," she turned on her foot and stalked away, the others shrugging and following her, agreeing with the statement. Why should they wait?

As they were leaving, Kelly stepped out of the changing room, the last to exit, with a frown on her face. She followed the retreating forms of the others, not hanging around for the probation worker either. Unbeknownst to any of them, the probation worker was watching them all leave, still spasming and grunting with each one, a wild, unhinged look to his eyes.

...

When Klaus and Nathan finally got home, they were more than happy to toss their bags on the couch and flop down on it with simultaneous groans of relief. Today had been an ordeal for them both and they were happy to be home- even if home was just a small apartment that they shared. It only had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a joint kitchen and living room, but it was something and it was more than their siblings probably ever thought they'd get. Even Ben had been proud when they'd put some of their money aside for an apartment (not that Nathan knew that, because he was still in denial that his brother could see Ben- Klaus thought it hurt him too much to think about).

"What a fucking day," Nathan huffed as he got up from the couch and strolled to the kitchen to get a drink.

He took a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some whiskey.

"Want one?" He asked Klaus.

"Do you have to ask?" Klaus rose an eyebrow, removing his 'HELLO' hand from over his eyes.

Nathan simply chuckled and poured a second glass for his brother. After putting the whiskey back, he took the glasses and returned to the couch, handing one to Klaus and starting on his own. A comfortable silence fell over them as they reflected on the day's events.

It was only broken a moment later when Klaus spoke.

"How's your back?" He asked Nathan.

"What?" Nathan replied, looking genuinely confused.

"Your back," Klaus repeated, "you got hit by hailstone."

That's what Ben had said anyway, but Klaus had been too busy running to notice, if he was being honest.

"Oh, I dunno," Nathan admitted, "it doesn't hurt. How bad is it?"

Nathan put his glass down and turned on the couch so he was facing away from Klaus. He lifted his shirt over his head and awaited Klaus' comment on how bad it looked. There was a hiss from Klaus and he straightened in alarm when Klaus poked it.

"Christ on a cracker," Klaus said, his familiar catchphrase for all things alarming or shocking.

"Is it really that bad?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Klaus admitted, "I mean, it looks bad, but you said it doesn't hurt right?"

"Yeah."

"It can't be that bad, then," was Klaus' logic.

"Just because it doesn't look bad, doesn't mean it isn't," Ben told him seriously, but Klaus refrained from replying.

"Wait, I'm gonna look in the mirror," Nathan said and hopped up from the couch, shirt still over his head, to navigate his way to the bathroom. A minute later, he was repeating Klaus' catchphrase.

He came back out, shirt back over his head and wide eyes.

"It looks like someone beat me with a baseball bat!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," Klaus giggled, and Nathan joined in.

Nathan flopped back down on the couch and sighed as Klaus pulled out some filters, papers, and a baggie of weed. He didn't necessarily disapprove of the weed (hell, he was known to sometimes indulge in it himself), it was just the harder stuff he hated. Especially when he would return home and Klaus would be conked out somewhere around the house, an empty baggie beside him or even a needle inserted in one vein or another. His brother had been doing drugs since Ben's death a couple of years ago and nothing he said or did could convince him to give them up. His brother's drug habit was costing them both an arm and a leg, sometimes they were late on rent and it was getting serious. Speaking of...

"How late are we this time?" He asked quietly, sipping his drink.

"Couple of months," Klaus repeated what Ben had said.

"Shit," Nathan muttered.

"How much?"

"A lot," Klaus said, rather than the exact number Ben had told him.

"Shit."

...

The next morning, Klaus and Nathan got ready and headed on their way to the Community Centre. As they walked and talked, they ran into a woman they were friends with, Louise. She'd been really kind to them since they first met her after moving to England, she'd even let them stay at her house for a couple of months before they found their own apartment. The brothers didn't necessarily approve of her boyfriend, Jeremy, because they thought any man was too good for her, but what could they do?

After chatting for a few minutes and catching up, they told her they had to go otherwise they'd be late for community service (not that they really care much). Louise smiled and wished them good luck, then let them get on their way lest she take up too much of their time.

The duo were still bitching about Jeremy as they arrived at the Community Centre, joints perched between their lips. They casually strolled past the 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU' message on the wall and stopped in front of the other offenders.

"This is a joke," was the first thing Curtis said when they arrived, "did one of you lot do this?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it," Kelly told him. "It was probably them," she pointed at Klaus and Nathan.

"I'll tell you who did it," Nathan said, removing the unlit joint from between his lips, "it was that Banksy prick."

"Yeah, there's gotta be some hidden meaning," Klaus grinned, eyeing the obvious message on the wall. He puffed out some smoke.

"It's like that monkey policeman with the banana and the Tesco's bag," Nathan continued with a nod. He put an arm around an uncomfortable looking Simon.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us," Simon said.

"Why would anybody wanna kill us?" Kelly snapped moodily.

The probation worker walked up to them, already looking done at the sight of the six offenders.

"Right, come on you lot," he said, "let's get changed."

"Have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss," Curtis gestured to the wall.

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it?" The probation worker sighed over the beeping of Alisha's phone, "all this anti-social behaviour."

He shot a look at them and Nathan grinned, looking from Klaus to the worker.

"Is he taking a dig at us?" Nathan looked disapprovingly at the worker.

Any reply was interrupted by the ringing of Alisha's phone. The probation worker whirled on her.

"Right! That's it! All of you, just give me your phones. No one's making anymore calls today," the probation worker snapped, "now, come on."

Alisha scoffed, holding her phone back. 

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" She asked and then held her phone up, snapping a picture of the worker.

The man snatched the phone out of her hand and turned to the rest of the offenders. Curtis handed his phone in with a sigh, and the man turned to Kelly who had her arms crossed.

"What?" She demanded.

The probation worker rolled his eyes and took the phone hidden beneath her arms. He stepped up to Simon who gave his phone over without argument, which then left the twins.

"Phones," he ordered, "now."

"We haven't got a phone," Nathan told him, holding his hands out as if to show him this. Kelly gave the duo an odd, searching look, but kept her mouth shut as she turned away.

"We can barely afford rent, man, you think we're gonna have phones?" Klaus added.

The probation worker looked disbelieving for a moment, but then gave them both a once over and stepped away. The twins were trying their hardest not to be offended at that. The worker held out an arm, gesturing for them to head inside. As they did, Kelly briefly stopped to call the man a "wanker", which prompted Alisha to laugh as she followed the rest in. Klaus and Nathan gave the man a warning look as they trailed behind the others.

It was going to be a long day of community service.


	3. S1, E1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big happens on Klaus and Nathan's second day of community service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for murder and the act of hiding a body.
> 
> Italics = thoughts.

The group of six offenders trudged into the locker room and strolled up to their lockers. Nathan shoved his bag into his own locker and removed his jumpsuit to get changed, whilst the others did the same. Klaus stubbed his joint out on his locker then tossed the butt to floor to begin getting to his own jumpsuit.

"Cor, what happened to your back?" Kelly asked loudly, drawing everyone's attention to her, and then to Nathan whose bruised back was on show, his jumpsuit hanging around his waist.

"Oh, that?" Nathan asked, turning his head to try and get a look at his own back. "It was that freak storm yesterday. I got hit with some hail. Hurts like a bitch."

Klaus rose an eyebrow beside him, but didn't comment on the fact that Nathan had some healing factor that made injuries such as that one not only heal faster, but cut down the pain by, like, a thousand.

"I'm not surprised," Curtis said, "it looks like someone threw you down a flight of stairs."

"Oh, it's not _that _bad, surely," Nathan once again tried to look at his back.

Alisha shook her head, "your back's black and blue, mate."

In the end, Nathan stepped in front of her and looked at his back in the mirror, wincing at what he saw.

"Guess you're right," he admitted, prodding the giant bruise and ignoring whatever Simon had said as he checked himself out, "I'm still good-looking, though."

"Your ego," Klaus shook his head as he put his arms into his jumpsuit, "it's unreal."

"What, you don't think I'm sexy?" Nathan asked then he turned to look at the others whilst flexing his non-existent muscles at them and putting on a smoulder.

"You've got a big ego, is what I think," Klaus shook his head.

He shut his locker and put a joint behind his ear, tucking a lighter into his breast pocket. Then, he uncapped a black sharpie and gestured Nathan to go to him. Nathan did so and turned around, his jumpsuit finally pulled up to cover his bare chest and bruise.

The group watched silently as Klaus grinned and wrote something on the back of Nathan's jumpsuit. When he was done, he handed the pen to Nathan and the other brother repeated the action on Klaus' jumpsuit for him.

When they were done, Nathan tossed the pen over his shoulder and they turned around to show the others what they'd written. Instead of their jumpsuits saying 'COMMUNITY PAYBACK', they now said 'COMMUNITY BLOWBACK'.

Curtis shook his head with a hint of amusement in his eyes, and Alisha laughed at them.

"Dickheads," Kelly said, but not unkindly.

"Come on, better get out there before the probation worker comes in here," Curtis said, and with that, the group of five offenders left the room.

...

Klaus sighed as he dipped his brush into the metal bucket filled with cold water. He straightened up and started harshly scrubbing the red paint on the wall. His hands were freezing even with the yellow gloves he was wearing, and he couldn't even smoke his joint otherwise it'd get wet. He was miserable, to say the least. Nathan didn't seem to be too bothered, though. Then again, nothing ever really bothered his brother.

From the corner of his eye, Klaus spotted Simon finally arriving with his own bucket, looking spooked. The blond looked over his shoulder as he approached then placed his bucket down beside Kelly and dipped his brush in the water to begin scrubbing like the rest of them.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, have you, weird kid?" Nathan asked Simon, and Klaus barely suppressed a smirk. True, his brother could be an absolute dick sometimes, but even Klaus couldn't help but find his comments funny.

Simon actively avoided staring at Nathan, and, really, Klaus couldn't blame him.

In the background, Klaus heard Alisha say something to Curtis, but he tried to tune them out, not in the mood for hearing whatever the shirtless girl had to say to the runner.

_It's ridiculous_, Klaus thought, a moment later, _why are apartments so expensive, anyway? I mean, Ben says I should cut back on the drugs, but he of all people- or ghosts- should understand how much I need them._

Kelly gave Klaus a weird look, as if she couldn't believe it (whatever 'it' was), prompting Klaus to raise his eyebrow at her, silently asking what she was looking at.

"You know after the storm," she said, not talking to just him, but everybody, "did any of you's feel, like, dead weird?"

"Yeah," Nathan piped up and Klaus turned to him, curious, "I had this strange tingling sensation in my anus."

Klaus should've expected that, he supposed, laughing at Nathan.

Kelly went back to scrubbing the wall with a roll of her eyes, but then turned to Simon who was openly staring at her. The quiet kid turned away and went back to cleaning the paint off of his part of the wall.

"What, did you feel weird?" She asked him, and Klaus perked up, watching the interaction.

"You don't wanna hear about my anus?" Nathan asked, actually putting his hands on his ass.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Curtis retorted, stopping his work for a moment. Unsurprisingly, he had cleaned most of his area.

Nathan smirked and went back to cleaning the wall.

"Something happened," Simon admitted quietly.

Obviously Nathan couldn't contain himself as he whirled around and addressed Simon.

"What's that?" He demanded. "Squeak up!"

"Nathan," Klaus sighed, at this point simply feeling guilty on behalf of his brother's behaviour towards Simon.

"Something happened to me," Simon repeated to Kelly.

"Are you a virgin? Hi ho!" Nathan sang tauntingly.

"Nathan!" Klaus snapped in annoyance.

Nathan tsked and went back to scrubbing the wall, finally shutting up. For a moment Klaus felt bad, but then he remembered Simon had been saying something so he pushed it down and tuned back into the conversation.

Unfortunately, it seemed Simon had given up as he shook his head and went back to washing the wall.

Kelly turned around to Nathan with an angry expression, and Klaus stood out of the way as an unassuming Nathan simply grinned to himself and continued clearing the paint. Kelly strode towards Nathan and shoved him hard, causing his brother to stumble backwards and kick over his bucket.

"What was that for?" Nathan demanded incredulously.

Kelly didn't reply, already storming off in anger. Klaus couldn't blame her, Nathan was being more of a dick than usual.

"Jesus," Nathan muttered, "she needs some anger management classes."

Klaus shook his head with a small smile. His brother was hopeless when it came to social interaction. Luckily for him, he had more experience when it came to how to having a civil conversation, despite said conversations mostly being with fellow junkies or drug dealers.

...

An hour later, after getting most of the paint off of the wall before ultimately giving up, the offenders (bar Kelly) had gone inside. The boys (Klaus, Nathan, and Curtis) were playing table football with Simon simply on his phone, and Alisha was who-knows-where.

Curtis was losing to the twins, simply because there was two of them and one of him, and the brothers were competitive.

"It's a shame more women don't commit crime. Why is that?" Nathan was saying.

Klaus uninterested. Not because he didn't like women, because he did (he just usually preferred men), but simply because he could already tell Nathan was about to say something sexist and he didn't want to be in the conversation when that happened.

"Because the way I see it, we're two girls short, man," Nathan told Curtis.

"Don't bring me into this," Klaus told him, kicking the ball into the goal with the little men on poles.

"Okay, fine, but we're still a girl short," Nathan pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Curtis asked.

"Well, there's three of us," he gestured to himself, Simon, and Curtis, "and only two of them. It looks like one of us is going without."

He chuckled and turned to Simon.

"I'm not being funny, but it looks like you drew the short straw," he told Simon, garnering a laugh from Curtis, "bad luck."

"There was five of us," Simon told Nathan as he went back to playing.

Klaus and Nathan shared confused looks. Was there?

Nathan shook his head and turned to Curtis.

"I'm talking about getting laid, so how are we gonna do this, man?" He continued the discussion.

"Do what?" Curtis asked.

"Divide them up. Because the one with all the frizzy hair, I don't see me and her getting on," Nathan shrugged.

"Because she's beautiful?"

"No, because she'd be way too much effort," Nathan corrected seriously.

Klaus shook his head and took the joint from behind his ear. He lit it up as Nathan and Curtis continued their conversation and moved over to Simon, curious as to what the quiet boy was doing.

He leaned beside Simon and peered at his phone. It looked like he was editing a video or something.

"What's that?" He asked.

Simon startled, clearly having not expected someone to talk to him if they weren't ridiculing him.

"Oh, it's a video of the storm," Simon told him.

"Why are you editing it?" Klaus asked.

The blond looked down at his phone, cropping one of the clips.

"I like editing videos," he admitted quietly.

Klaus made a 'huh' sort of face and shrugged, exhaling smoke.

"Send it to me when you're done?" He requested.

"I thought you didn't have a phone," Simon frowned, looking up.

"What, you actually believed that?" Klaus laughed and shook his head. "I'll give you my number later."

With that, he pushed away from the all and followed Nathan, who had apparently finished his conversation with Curtis and was stalking away like he'd just won a grand prize- looking far too smug for his own good.

...

Klaus waited impatiently as Nathan once again attacked the vending machine, going at it like it had personally insulted their mother- which, to be fair, if someone had done, they wouldn't live to see the next day, so it was a pretty accurate comparison to how Nathan was shaking the machine.

Eventually, just as Curtis was strolling up, something clattered and Nathan stopped his attack to grab the can of Coke that had fallen out. He grinned and handed it to Klaus, taking his own drink that he'd already shaken out, and going to sit in an abandoned wheelchair nearby. Klaus shrugged and decided 'what the hell?', going to sit in one too.

"When I was in Sixth Form, you came to my school," Alisha told Curtis casually, you gave this big talk about athletics and all you medals, and that."

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics," Nathan grinned at Curtis, and sipped his drink.

"Funny," Curtis huffed at Nathan with annoyance.

"So, what did you get done for?" Klaus asked with genuine curiosity.

Alisha smirked and answered before Curtis could.

"I heard he was dealing crack," she said.

"What?" Curtis whirled to look at her. "I wasn't dealing crack!"

"No, no, no," Nathan said, "paper said it was steroids."

Klaus briefly wondered when Nathan had started reading the newspaper.

"That stuff will shrivel your dick," Alisha said wisely as she lay down on the blue couch.

"It wasn't steroids, I'm not a cheat," Curtis defended himself, "that stuff in the papers was bullshit."

"So what was it then?" Alisha asked.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke," Curtis finally admitted after a short hesitation, "all right?"

Klaus shivered all over. All the talk of drugs was making him itch for something a lot harder than weed. The ghosts had died down a little bit, to where he could hardly see them (except Ben, of course), but he could still faintly hear them. He wanted it so they weren't there at all. He hated his powers. If he could swap them for anything else in the history of powers, he would. Hell, he'd get rid of them all together!

A hand clapped him on the shoulder an he turned to see Nathan looking at him knowingly. Klaus smiled, thin lipped, silently telling him he was all right.

"-and a two year ban from athletics," Curtis said as Klaus started listening again, "they said cause of my profile they needed to send a message."

"You let yourself down," Nathan grinned, turning to Curtis. Alisha laughed and Klaus smirked. "You let the kids down. You let your _parents _down."

"Shut the fuck up!" Curtis shouted, striding to Nathan, who was still talking.

Klaus laughed gleefully as Curtis grabbed Nathan by the scruff of his jumpsuit.

"All I ever did was train. You know nothing!" Curtis raved at Nathan, the latter still smiling. "I shouldn't even fucking be here."

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair!" Nathan told Curtis.

"Dickwad," Curtis spat at Nathan as he let go harshly, sending the latter wheeling back until he hit the wall.

Everyone was silent as Curtis went back to his position against the wall and Nathan re-joined the group, wheeling himself back over. Klaus shared an amused look with his brother, neither of them saying a word. Even Alisha looked amused, but Klaus supposed she wasn't that much different to himself and Nathan, only she mainly kept her thoughts to herself instead of spouting them just to spite others.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?" Alisha asked suddenly, having sat up.

"Not really," Nathan and Klaus said honestly.

Alisha sat up either way and got ready to tell her story.

Klaus zoned out for most of it, not wanting to hear some idle gossip from someone who thought they ruled the world. As Alisha talked, however, he couldn't help but compare the way she spoke to his own sister, Allison. Klaus remembered when they were all kids still living in the Academy.

Whenever they had some free time, Klaus would go into Allison's room and let her do his nails and dress him up in skirts and feather boas, as she recounted things fans had told her in their letters or after their recent missions. None of it really interested Klaus, of course, but he loved to sit and listen to her gossip. She had a way with words, somehow. Perhaps it was to do with her power, he absently wondered.

He perked up as he looked at Alisha and realised what she was doing with her empty water bottle. His eyes widened a little as he leaned forward in the wheelchair, watching as Alisha sucked the neck of the bottle. His mouth fell open a little just as she removed the bottle from her mouth and continued her story.

"Now, I don't know if this cop is gay, or what, but he tells me I'm four times over the limit," Alisha retold, sounding offended, "it's bullshit, I didn't even wanna go to the party."

Not even a second after she finished retelling how she had gotten community service, a loud bang sounded and Klaus jumped, looking behind him to where Kelly had just thrown herself through the doors and fallen on the floor. She wasted no time in scrambling up, though, and turning around to close and lock the doors. 

"He's gonna kill us!" She told them, turning away from the now locked doors.

Nathan laughed and clapped, "nice entrance. Very dramatic."

Klaus nodded his head with agreement.

"You should think about a career in acting once this whole community service thing is over," he added.

"The probation worker's gone mental, he's just attacked me," Kelly told them all, obvious fear in her wide eyes.

Klaus frowned.

"Something really weird is happening. I'm hearing these voices. It's like I can hear what people are thinking," Kelly continued.

At that, Nathan and Klaus shared a look. They couldn't entirely write her off- not with their background- but they didn't entirely want to believe her earlier.

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked patronisingly.

"The storm, the lighting, I dunno- it's done something to us!" Kelly explained.

"Okay, if you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking?" Nathan asked, taking charge.

There was a moment of silence as Kelly looked at Nathan, then-

"You think it's bullshit!" Kelly shouted at him.

"Of course, I do! You don't need to be a mind reader to know that," Nathan laughed, and to anyone else it would have sounded mocking, but to Klaus he could hear the hysterical note to it. He frowned, understanding what exactly Nathan was feeling.

Kelly looked over both Klaus and Nathan in confusion.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" She asked them.

"It was the storm," Nathan told her and Kelly's face warped into one of fear, "the strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body and now I can't feel my legs."

"Nathan, stop it," Klaus chastised him, "she's obviously been through some shit- look at her."

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis cut in before Nathan could answer him back.

"Yeah, sounds like bullshit to me," Alisha said with boredom.

"He is out there and he chased me!" Kelly shouted at them all.

"She's right," Ben commented, walking through the wall to speak to Klaus, "the-"

"Christ on a fucking cracker!" Nathan screeched, falling backwards off of his wheelchair.

"Nathan, what the fuck?" Klaus demanded, looking down at his fallen brother worriedly.

"It's... Ben, I can see him. It's Ben!" Nathan pointed in Ben's direction with a look of shock and happiness.

"You can see Ben? But..." Klaus trailed off, looking between Nathan and Ben.

"What are you two on?" Curtis snapped, but the twins ignored him.

"How can you see him? I didn't think you could," Klaus helped Nathan stand up from where he was still sat on the floor.

"I don't know, I couldn't before now!" Nathan told him with certainty, walking towards Ben's ghost.

The latter watched as Nathan approached him, and when they were face to face, he smiled sadly.

"Hey, Nathan," he whispered.

"You know, something happened to me, too," Simon cut into Nathan and Ben's odd reunion. Klaus tore his gaze away from them in annoyance and glared at Simon, making the blond sort of shrink into himself.

Nathan didn't seem too fussed, though, as he whirled around with a surprised look.

"Did you pop your cherry?" He gasped. "We're all very happy for you."

"Nathan," Ben sighed, shaking his head, but Nathan ignored him, much like Klaus did when they were in public and he didn't want to get shipped off to a looney bin.

"Earlier on, when we were in the locker room, I was invisible," Simon told them.

"So, she's psychic and you can turn invisible?" Curtis recounted. "Yeah, that seems likely."

"Yeah, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan asked.

"You were all there," Simon said.

"Uh, I think we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air," Alisha scoffed.

"But you didn't," Simon frowned, "I was standing right there and you couldn't see me."

Nathan snatched Klaus's empty can out of his hands and walked up to Simon, who looked intimidated by Nathan's mere presence.

"All right," Nathan said, "do it. Turn invisible."

There was a moment's hesitation from Simon before he looked up at the ceiling as he concentrated hard, grunting. The veins in his neck were prominent and his jaw was twitching with effort.

Nathan's mouth fell open as he looked right at Simon, but pretended he couldn't see him.

"Oh, my God, he's disappeared!" Nathan exclaimed. Klaus tried really hard to keep his mouth shut and not laugh out loud at Simon's affronted face.

"Can't you see me?" The blond asked, slowly reaching a hand up to wave in front of Nathan's face.

"No!" Nathan answered and simply threw the empty can at Simon's forehead.

Klaus and Alisha laughed whilst Curtis and Kelly rolled their eyes at the immaturity of it all.

Nathan stretched his arms above his head and sighed, turning and heading towards the doors.

"Nathan! Don't!" Ben told him immediately at the same time Kelly grabbed hold of him and ordered him not to go outside.

"He'll kill you!" Kelly told him in a panic.

This earned her a snort as Nathan looked at Klaus knowingly.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan grinned, "but fine, I won't go outside if it makes you happy."

Unfortunately for them, Curtis didn't get that memo because he scoffed and went around them, going for the exit. Kelly screamed and went in between him and the now open doors, pushing him back.

The probation worker ran up behind Kelly and hit her in the side of the head with a metal pole, sending the girl falling to the floor, her eyes wide and lifeless.

"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus and Nathan shouted, scrambling back and as far away from the raging worker as they could.

...

"No!" Nathan answered and simply threw the empty can at Simon's forehead.

Klaus and Alisha laughed whilst Kelly rolled her eyes at the immaturity of it all. Curtis simply stood in the background, looking horrified, breaths quick and heavy. Klaus briefly wondered if he was all right, but then realised he didn't care all that much.

Nathan stretched his arms above his head and sighed, turning and heading towards the doors.

"Nathan! Don't!" Ben told him immediately at the same time Kelly grabbed hold of him and ordered him not to go outside.

"He'll kill you!" Kelly told him in a panic.

This earned her a snort as Nathan looked at Klaus knowingly.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan grinned.

"She's telling the truth!" Curtis cut Nathan off, and Klaus turned to him with a raised eyebrow. When had the runner decided to believe Kelly?

Nathan scoffed, walking towards Curtis.

"And you know this how? I supposed you're psychic now, too?" He inquired.

"All this," Curtis gestured briefly, "it's already happened once. I opened the door and the probation worker, he killed you."

Kelly looked mortified, probably imagining herself being killed, and Klaus put a hand on her arm in hopes of giving her some sort of comfort despite their fucked up situation.

"You were right there and you were dead, and then everything froze," Curtis continued, "you were all just standing there. Time went backwards."

"What are you saying? What, you turned back time?" Alisha, still incredulous, asked.

"This just gets better by the second," Nathan muttered, mostly to himself, and went to stand beside Klaus.

"Everything happened again," Curtis said, "exactly the same."

Nathan went around Kelly and headed for the doors, Curtis and Klaus quickly following him.

"Nathan! Listen to them, don't!" Klaus tried to get Nathan to come back, but his brother had always been stubborn when he got an idea.

Nathan unlocked the door and peered outside, but not even a second later, he ducked back inside and closed the door, pulling the latch across. He spun around, eyes wide.

"He's right, the probation worker's gone mental!" He told them and Klaus gulped, unsure what they were supposed to do now.

He was saved from having to think of anything, though, as the probation worker slammed himself into the door. Klaus reached forward and yanked a startled Nathan out of harms way.

The offenders and grouped together, watching the door with fear and shock. Neither knew what to do and they were all just hoping the man would leave them alone, and find someone else to chase. Looking back, Klaus felt a small pang of satisfaction and how Luther and Diego would react if they could see the twins now. They had no idea what to do and were practically sitting ducks. Luther and Diego would have already had a plan by now, if it were them in that situation.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth?" Alisha suggested weakly. "That stuff makes you crazy. My mate Chloe did it and she nearly shagged her brother. And he's really ugly."

"That's just too much information," Klaus muttered, thinking briefly of Luther and Allison. He shuddered.

"The graffiti," Simon said, "'I'm going to kill you'. He wrote it."

"Hey, you said there was a hidden meaning," Nathan turned to Klaus, earning himself a deadpan look, "or not."

Kelly looked to Alisha, "did anything happen to you?"

"No," Alisha frowned helplessly, "look, we should call the police!"

"He took our phones," Simon reminded her.

"Wait, don't you two have phones?" Kelly looked at Klaus and Nathan.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked, eyes wide.

"Mind reader, remember?"

"We do have phones, but they're at home," Klaus told her.

"Why are they at home?" Curtis demanded and it was obvious his hope was dwindling.

"Well, there's no way we were bringing them here to got stolen or something like that," Nathan said, "those things are fucking expensive."

There was a moment as they all looked at each other, the twins mostly shrugging under the glares they were receiving before they noticed something.

"It's stopped," Curtis pointed out.

They all breathed collective sighs of relief.

Then Alisha turned to Kelly.

"You dickhead!" She snapped. "Why did you come back here? You should've gone for help."

"What do you know, bitch?" Kelly retorted, rounding on her.

"Shut up, you chav," Alisha sighed.

"If you call me a chav one more time, I'll kick you so hard in the cunt, you mum will feel it," Kelly strode towards Alisha who was actively backing away from the blonde.

Klaus winced at the threat whilst Nathan looked confused.

"Her mum will feel it? How does that work?" He laughed.

"He tried to kill me!" Kelly shouted at Nathan. "I came back here to warn you lot when I could've left you! I'm sick of every single one of you judging me, you can all fuck off!"

Alisha shook her head.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here," she decided and quickly started heading in the opposite direction, towards the back exit.

Klaus and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged. What other option did they have?

"Number One and Two would be so ashamed if they could see us now," Klaus giggled to Nathan as they followed Alisha through the building towards the exit.

"Yeah, if they were here, though, they would be squabbling over who's leader," Nathan agreed.

"You're right, good job they're not, then."

"Will you two shut up and just run?" Kelly snapped, striding past them.

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan snorted, giving a mock salute.

As Nathan rounded the corner, though, he slipped on something wet and slippery. He landed on the floor with a _thud _and groaned, looking down at what he'd slipped on.

"Is that..." Klaus started quietly, only for Kelly to shout what he was trying to say.

"Is that blood?" She demanded loudly, pointing at the red liquid covering the ground and one of the lockers.

Nathan scrambled up into a standing position, looking in disgust at his hands and jumpsuit.

"Oh, fuck!" He exclaimed, waving his hands about. "Get it off me! That is vile!"

He wiped his hands helplessly on Klaus' orange jumpsuit, his face morphed into an expression of disgust and horror.

"Don't wipe it on me, dickhead!" Klaus pushed him away quickly.

As the pair were squabbling, Curtis slowly walked towards the bloody locker, arms reaching out to open it. Klaus and Nathan stopped their arguing and watched, silently shaking their heads and praying he wouldn't open it. Unfortunately, he did. And with that action, came a body tumbling out of the locker and onto the floor.

Everyone startled, Alisha screaming, Simon and Curtis jumping back, and Nathan and Klaus holding onto each other for dear life, looking on with horror. Even Ben lifted a hand to his mouth at the sight, which would have been funny if the situation were different.

"Oh God, I'd hoped I wouldn't see another dead body in my life," Klaus muttered to himself.

"I did wonder what had happened to him," Nathan whimpered.

"He's gonna kill us," Alisha quietly cried.

"Turn back time," Nathan rounded on Curtis, "stop this from happening."

"I don't know how it works!" Curtis told him.

"Oh, that's great! That's really useful!" Nathan spat and then lifted his hands to his curly hair, looking back at the body of Gerald, or whatever his name was.

Klaus' stomach flipped as he stared at the body. He thought about his youth and how he and the others were forced to kill bad guys on a weekly or monthly basis. He and Nathan were usually put on lookout duty as they didn't have very useful powers that could aid them in a fight, but after their first mission at the bank, the bad guys usually came prepared and the twins would be forced to help in the fight lest their siblings get overwhelmed and taken down.

The end result would usually be a bunch of dead guys who had thought they could take out the Umbrella Academy, but if they had to get Ben involved, things would turn out a lot messier, and Klaus and Nathan would take Ben aside to help clean up the blood from his traumatised face as best they could.

Klaus was drawn back to the present and his silent musings by shouting. He looked over to see Alisha in Curtis' grip, struggling to get away as the runner told her in detail how much he wanted to fuck her. Just as he was about to step in and pull Curtis away then give him a piece of his mind, Alisha managed to escape his tight hold on her wrist.

Alisha went to slap Curtis, but the latter quickly dodged and caught her wrist before it made contact with his face, but again, the situation quickly changed to Curtis expressing how much he wanted to have sex with her. Alisha once again pushed Curtis away, leaving the runner panting and questioning what had just happened.

"Uh, you said you was gonna shag her," Kelly helpfully informed him.

"And you were getting your dick out," Nathan told him with mock disapproval.

"It's when you were touching her," Simon realised, eyes wide.

Alisha looked down at her hands then up at everyone else. Klaus took a step back, already realising what her intent was. Instead of him, Alisha put a hand to Simon's neck and the effect was immediate.

Simon gasped and started going on and on about what he was going to do to Alisha, Klaus frowning in disgust at the man's apparent kinks. There were just some things people should keep private.

"What is happening to me?" Alisha screeched, yanking her hand away from Simon's neck.

"You sick bastard," Nathan laughed, looking at Simon crouched on the floor, catching his breath.

The sound of a window smashing had them all screaming and jumping away from the door the probation worker was falling through. He landed on the floor in a pile of glass and his own blood, and immediately, Klaus was pushed behind Nathan, his brother's instincts taking over. It wasn't unusual, back in their Academy days, for Nathan to take a hit for his siblings due to his immortality. Klaus had always wished he had Nathan's power so his brother wouldn't have to keep dying.

The probation worker got up off of the floor, grabbing his makeshift weapon (a bit of metal that looked like it's been pulled off of a fence) and stalked towards them, his teeth bared and his bloody face pinched into a scowl. Before he could even begin to attack any of them, though, Kelly swung a paint bucket she'd grabbed and hit the probation worker over the back of the head, sending the man falling face first to the floor.

The teens all stared in shock and horror at the man on the ground, blood starting to gather in his hair at the back of his head.

"What did you do?" Curtis asked, pointing at the man.

"He was gonna kill us!" Kelly defended herself.

"Is he dead?" Alisha asked, eyebrows drawn together as she stepped closer.

"I'm no expert, but you see the way the back of his head's caved in like that?" Klaus said, leaning forward to look at the man.

"Wait," Ben piped up for the first time in minutes, "I don't think-"

The probation worker yelled and grabbed hold of Kelly's leg, scaring them all. Kelly quickly started stamping on the man's head as the others all watched on in varying degrees of alarm. Kelly punctuated something about not being a chav as she continuously stomped on the man's head, until eventually she stepped back, panting hard.

Kelly turned away slowly, horrified at what she'd done. Nathan, hands in his hair, looked away from the bloody mess of what was once a man's head.

"That should do it," he nodded, looking sick.

"I'm not high enough for this shit," Klaus shook his head, arms wrapped around his stomach as he also turned away from the body.

"You killed our probation worker," Alisha pointed out to Kelly.

"This is very, very bad," Nathan muttered, looking off into the distance. Klaus put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in, not saying anything. Everything was already said the second he put his arm around his brother.

"I feel sick," Alisha stated.

"Well, he would have killed us," Kelly repeated hopelessly.

"She's right," Klaus said, "it was self defense."

"We should call the police," Curtis suggested.

"Yeah, he's right. We show them the dead boy in the locker, they do some CSI shit, and figure it all out," Alisha nodded.

"They won't believe us!" Kelly denied.

"We just tell them the truth! We stick to our story!" Curtis told her.

"What's our story? That he can turn invisible and you can turn back time? It doesn't matter what we tell them, they'll say we're lying! They'll say that we killed them both. No one's gonna believe you, not anymore."

"If there's no body, there's no crime," Klaus spoke up, letting go of Nathan.

Simon nodded, "we should bury them under the flyover."

"Yeah? And how do we do that? Someone will see us," Alisha pointed out.

Nathan's eyes widened and he stepped up to the probation worker's body.

"No, no, no," he denied, "we give them a quick-" he whistled- "we put them in those wheelchairs, we wheel them up there, and if anyone sees us, we're just a bunch of young offenders taking a couple of specials out for a walk in the sunshine."

"You three are scary," Alisha muttered, but nodded nonetheless.

...

Nathan grunted as he tipped the probation worker's body into the hole they'd all dug under the flyover. Kelly was next, dumping the other young offender's lifeless body into the giant grave.

Out of habit when under stress, Klaus reached for a joint before he realised he didn't have anymore on him. He shook his head and reached for a shovel to start covering the bodies.

"I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of our ASBO," Nathan joked, hands on his hips.

Klaus looked up to glare at him, not appreciating the comment.

"We don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" Kelly spoke for the first time since they wheeled the bodies to the flyover. "About the storm, or what it did to us, or anything."

"We're about to bury our probation worker, we don't need any unwanted attention," Nathan pointed out.

"I don't want anyone to know," Alisha said as she grabbed a shovel and started helping Klaus bury the bodies, "I _cannot _be a freak."

Klaus made an effort not to be offended, after all, he'd had powers his whole life, but he couldn't help the small scowl he sent her way. She frowned at him, but continued throwing dirt on the bodies.

"What about you?" Kelly asked Curtis.

The runner silently looked at her, not replying.

"There's no going back now, mate," Nathan told him, "you're just as screwed as the rest of us. You're black and famous, you're probably _more _screwed."

"Jesus, Nathan," Klaus sighed, wiping his brow in both exasperation and exhaustion.

"I shouldn't even be here," Curtis grit out, but grabbed a shovel and started to help anyway.

They continued burying the bodies in mostly silence, only occasionally breaking it to try and make conversation, until Kelly perked up and looked at the twins who were trying to keep their heads down and get on with the task.

"Hang on," Kelly frowned, "we've all got some kind of power or whatever, can either of you do anything? And who was that Ben guy you was talking about earlier?"

Klaus looked to Nathan, silently asking if they should tell them. Nathan shrugged, unbothered.

"We can both see the dead," Klaus informed them, "Ben is our brother, he died when he was seventeen."

"No way," Alisha said, looking amazed and impressed. Simon looked mildly freaked out.

"And I'm immortal," Nathan said proudly, holding his arms out, "I think the storm swapped our powers because I couldn't see the dead before today. Obviously there's no way were putting the whole immortality thing to the test with Klaus just in case he's not immortal, you know."

"Immortal?" Curtis scoffed.

"Wait, are you saying you had powers before the storm?" Kelly asked.

In the background as Nathan told them about their powers without mentioning the Umbrella Academy, Klaus noticed Simon giving them odd, almost knowing looks. Klaus decided to ignore it and not draw any attention to himself from the quiet boy. He didn't know what the blond was thinking, but he didn't like it.

...

The next day, after a long night of nightmares featuring their childhood and the mausoleum, Klaus and Nathan walked quietly back to the Community Centre for their third day of community service. They'd only talked shortly about what had happened the day before when they got home, before ultimately deciding they didn't want to think about it too much. In the end, they'd spent the rest of the night looking for a new, cheaper apartment whilst their neighbour's baby cried loudly.

After they arrived and got changed into their jumpsuits, they followed Curtis and Simon out to meet with their new probation worker, a woman named... Sarah, or something like that.

"Gary and my colleague, Tony, have both been reported missing," she told them seriously, "their families are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual? Anything at all?"

The group was silent, not answering, and in the end, it was Nathan who raised his hand to speak. Klaus closed his eyes and silently begged for a higher being to give him the ability to not laugh at whatever was going to come out of his brother's vulgar mouth.

"You saw something?" Sasha asked Nathan, and the latter nodded.

The other offenders looked shocked, clearly thinking Nathan was going to rat them all out.

"A few days ago, I go into the toilets," Nathan recounted, "Tony and Gary were in there."

Klaus minutely shook his head, looking down and biting on his tongue.

"They're butt naked. Tony has Gary by his hair, like this, and he's just doing him."

At this point, Klaus started biting his finger. His brother started miming out what he had 'seen', making obscene noises as he played some fucked up game of charades. The new probation worker looked completely unimpressed by the end of it and the other offenders were looking at Nathan with varying degrees of disgust and shock.

Sarah shook her head and sighed, stalking out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Klaus burst out laughing, grabbing hold of Nathan's arm to keep him upright lest he fall over and hit his head.

...

"Well, I think we got away with it," Nathan commented, watching the new probation worker walk away from where they all stood on the rooftop.

Klaus nodded, whilst Ben sighed and shook his head.

"Do you actually believe that, or are you just stupid?" Curtis demanded.

"I actually believe that," Nathan retorted.

"So, what happens now?" Curtis asked. "Is this it? Are we gonna be like this forever?"

"What if we're meant to be, like, superheroes?" Simon suggested, causing the twins to tense. "Like those kids in America all those years ago."

"What kids?" Alisha asked.

"I think he means those Umbrella kids," Kelly said.

Klaus and Nathan shared discreet looks, trying to focus on smoking their cigarettes rather than the panic welling up inside of them. None of them caught the look Simon was sending them as the others started talking about the kids of the Umbrella Academy, reminiscing about when they would check the news every day to see any updates about the kid superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I got to about 3.5k words and by the time I had finished the chapter, it was at 7k. Again, sorry, but I hope enjoyed anyways.


	4. S1, E2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Klaus come across something weird when doing their community service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to follow the whole Ruth storyline because it's not really that important to the storyline, and I want to keep the chapter no longer than at least 5k words considering the last one was 7k.
> 
> After a split second decision, I also decided not to do the whole thing with Jeremy where Nathan sees Jeremy and gets a pic of him running around naked. I'll just fix that up in a different way.

Klaus would be lying if he said that since murdering their probation worker, he hadn't been edge. He had. Even if Nathan seemed a bit too casual about it all, he knew his brother was on edge, too. All of them were, it's just that the others were a lot better at hiding it than he was. 

He kept expecting cops to come storming his and Nathan's small apartment or the Community Centre, yelling at them to put their hands behind their backs because they were under arrest on suspicion of murder. Hell, he was even waiting for Reginald to find them in England and drag them back home, telling them all the while what a disappointment they were and _I thought I taught you better than this, Number Four. _Klaus just wanted to scoff and yell that if Reginald had taught them anything, it was how to be a fuck up.

Whenever he caught Sarah's (Sally's?) eye, though, he wanted to look away with overwhelming guilt and paranoia, but he knew that would only make him look worse, so whenever she looked his way, he simply gave her a shit eating grin and waved his HELLO hand at her. He got the feeling Sally didn't like him and Nathan much, if he was being honest. Oh well.

With a sigh, Klaus harshly put a joint between his lips and pulled his jumpsuit up, shoving his arms into the long sleeves. That was another problem he was having. He hated the stupid uniform he and the others were supposed to wear. He just wanted to wear his favourite pair or leather pants and his mesh crop top, with his beloved coat to top the outfit off, but unfortunately he was was stuck wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit like some kind of prisoner. Maybe that was the intent, though, he thought bitterly. Make the offenders feel like real prisoners whilst the went around tidying up after everyone else, and they would refrain from commiting a crime in the future.

"Come on," Nathan quietly said to him, hand on his back. Maybe his bad mood was obvious.

Klaus sighed and lit the joint between his lips. On his way out with the others, he grabbed one of the litter pickers and a bag, and puffed out some smoke from his nostrils as he followed the others to go litter picking.

They wandered around the community in a group, Klaus only picking up litter to put in his bag when he felt like it (which wasn't often, which meant a lot of litter went unpicked), and bantering with each other. Nathan was on the receiving end of Curtis' retorts quite often, and Simon earned a lot of insults from Nathan (as per usual).

Eventually, the group of six offenders came to an underpass which they slowly began to make their way through whilst picking up any litter they came across (shockingly, there was a lot of it- why couldn't people just use a trash can?).

"I know, right?" Kelly said, coming to stand beside him.

Klaus startled for a moment, confused, before realising she could hear his thoughts. It was an unnerving thought, and he absently mused that he might have to find a way around that. Maybe if he thought in a foreign language? He knew quite a few after living with ghosts all his life. Not all of them spoke his language, which meant he had been privvy to different languages that some of the kinder ghosts were more than happy to teach him. He had a fondness for German, though. It somehow felt right rolling off his tongue, and after all, his name was German. He hoped Kelly couldn't speak German, but then again, she didn't seem to be the kind to be bilingual.

"What is that?" Curtis demanded in a disgusted tone.

Klaus looked up and over to where the runner was staring, and followed him in making his own disgusted expression. 

"Is that a nude guy?" He asked rhetorically.

Without further saying anything, they all began to approach the form of what was most definitely a naked man. Luckily for them, said man's back was to them, saving their eyes from something they didn't want to actually see.

They stopped about a foot away from them man and frowned. 

"Is he breathing?" Kelly asked.

Taking charge, Alisha got closer to the man and extended her grabber, poking the man in the back.

The man didn't react and for that Klaus was thankful. Klaus turned to Nathan and grinned, the latter shaking his head with an amused smile.

"Hey, nude guy, you're naked," Alisha told the man loudly.

Finally, the man rolled over onto his back to blearily look at them. He seemed confused and disoriented, but that's not what caught Klaus' attention. No, it was how familiar the man actually looked when he saw his face.

Klaus' eyes widened comically, and he pointed his grabber at the man in shock.

"You!" He accused, harshly tapping Nathan's arm and pointing at the man that could safely say he knew.

The man quickly scrambled up and began making a run for it, leaving the underpass as Klaus and Nathan shouted after him.

"Hey, get back here!" Nathan ordered the man.

Tossing his stuff down, Klaus took off after the man, his friends' laughter echoing behind him and then fading away as he chased the naked man through the underpass. He could hear Nathan had already given up chasing the man, but Klaus didn't stop until his lungs were burning and a film of sweat was beginning to gather above his brow and down his back.

The man was way too fast for someone they had just found naked under a bridge. Growling, Klaus kicked an empty can as he stopped chasing the man and watched him sharply turn a corner. He couldn't believe it. In what fucked up world did people find their friend's boyfriend laying naked under an underpass? He would have to tell Louice, but would she even believe him? Maybe if he went with Nathan for backup?

With a sigh, Klaus turned around and and started walking back to the underpass where he could hear his friends and Nathan talking. 

"Did you get him?" Nathan immediately asked as he reached the underpass.

"No, he got away," Klaus huffed and snatched his bag and grabber off of the floor.

"I can't believe this," Nathan said, "what a sick bastard."

"You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis laughed.

"He's our friend's- he lives with our friend," Nathan informed them, still even months later refusing to label him as their Louice's boyfriend.

"Your friend's boyfriend has got a massive cock," Alisha grinned, obviously picking up on what Nathan actually meant, "your friend will hurt."

"Don't-" Nathan pretended to gag, hunching over dramatically.

"Why was he naked?" Kelly asked the more important question.

"He's obviously some kind of pervert," Alisha deduced, and Klaus couldn't disagree with her. What the fuck was Jeremy playing at lying around the streets naked? He was definitely talking to Louice about this, whether she believed him or not.

"Or he's gay," Alisha continued and Klaus whirled on her.

"That follows," Curtis said, confused. 

"Well, he's cruising for rough trade. They love that shit." 

"Excuse me?" He snapped, brows furrowed. Nathan put a hand on his arm as Alisha snapped her mouth closed.

"Oh, a little light homophobia," Curtis continued, looking annoyed, "go for it."

"Or he could be a rapist," Kelly said. Klaus' heart stopped and he started at her, actively trying to clear his mind of any thoughts. "There's loads of them around here."

"Maybe he's a werewolf," Simon suggested, and even Kelly looked surprised at his stupidity, tearing her eyes away from Klaus.

Nathan turned to Simon in disbelief. 

"Twat," he simply said, pointing his grabber at Simon.

"It's what happens in films. You turn into a werewolf, kill someone, and wake up somewhere naked," Simon tried to rationalise, "like a zoo."

"He's not a werewolf," Klaus sighed, "this guy needs help opening jars. I'm sure if he was a werewolf, he'd be able to open a jar of fucking peanut butter by himself."

"What if the storm messed him up?" Kelly asked.

"Bullshit," Nathan scoffed, "what're the chances?" 

Klaus nodded his agreement. 

...

An hour later, after they'd finished picking up litter and returned to the Community Centre (which was filled with old people for some reason), Sally told them to change into their normal clothes and help out with the elderly. The main area of the Centre was packed with old people and music was playing out across the room. Some of the elderly were dancing whilst others were simply sitting and taking to each other.

Klaus frowned, standing with the others and looking out at all of the old people. The others looked just as beffudled as he felt.

Then the probation worker approached them with a smile and started explaining what exactly she wanted them to do. Apparenrly they were simply supposed to... mingle with the old people.

"Help out," Sally told them, "talk to them. Make sure everyone's having a good time."

_How are we supposed to make sure they're having a good time when they all look lile they're knocking on death's door? _Klaus thought to himself with amusement. 

Beside him, Kelly barely suppressed a laugh.

No one moved to go and mingle with the elderly, much to Sally's annoyance. She rolled her eyes.

"Move!" She ordered.

There was a hesitation and then Nathan sighed, stalking off with his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets

Klaus rolled his eyes and when no one was looking, slowly made his way out of the room and out into the hallway. He was going to need to be high if he was going to hang around old people for the next god-knows how long, listening to stories about the war and their grandchildren.

As he left, he heard Nathan shout to an old man that someone was stealing his pension. He barely snickered, taking a joint out of his pocket and lighting it up with his lighter.

Leaning against a wall, Klaus noticed Ben coming into his line of sight and mildly wondered what words of wisdom his brother would be inclined to share with him today. Before Ben could even open his mouth and say anything, Alisha came rushing out of the room, her arms wrapped around torso and an obviously upset look on her face.

"Alisha?" He inquired with worry. "Alisha, what's wrong?"

Alisha stopped in her journey to wherever she'd been going and turned around to look at him. Klaus sighed, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Your powers?" He asked knowingly.

Alisha nodded. 

"What happened?"

"The probation worker wanted my to dance with some old guy and then he grabbed my hand, and... well, you know what happens when I touch people," Alisha explained, wiping away tears before they could fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said because it's all he could think to say, really. 

He knew what it was like to have a shitty power, he'd lived with it all his life- the screaming and clawing and begging. It was awful. He couldn't imagine having Alisha's power, though. Never being able to touch another person skin on skin for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, suppose I'll just have to get used to it, won't I?" She laughed bitterly, folding her arms.

"Maybe not," Klaus said, an idea coming to mind, "maybe you could learn to control it?"

"Yeah? And how am I gonna do that?" Alisha smirked.

"Well, maybe just... when someone touches you, just think about them not wanting to fuck you senseless?" Klaus shrugged.

Maybe he hadn't thought it through. She might not be able to control hwr power; God knows he couldn't either and he'd had his for nineteen years. Ever since he was a kid, he'd begged any higher being to take mercy on him and get rid of his power or replace it with a different, better one. One that was useful, one that he could control and show off to his siblings. Of course, nineteen years and counting, he still had the shitty ability to see ghosts.

Alisha laughed, "I doubt it'll work, but I'll try it."

Klaus knew she was just humouring him, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Now, are you sharing that or what?" She gestured to his joint, causing Klaus to shrug and hand it over.

... 

After a rather eventful evening of dancing with elderly women and watching his brother flirt terribly with a young, attractive woman, Klaus and the others were allowed to finally leave. They all entered the locker room to grab their things before leaving.

As Klaus was closing his locker and taking out the necessities to make himself and Nathan a joint, he turned and spotted Curtis reading a piece of paper.

"Someone knows," he stated, eyes still glued to the paper, "they know we killed our probation worker."

"Is this a wind-up?" Kelly asked, rolling her eyes. Nathan scoffed. "Is this one of you's?"

Klaus laughed at the accusation, but the others didn't look amused.

"If we were trying to wind you up, I think we'd be a _little _more creative," Nathan protested, "'_I know what film you saw last summer._'" 

"This isn't funny!" Kelly told him. 

"If we wanted to freak you out," Klaus cut in before she could continue, "we would have dug up the body and put that in your locker instead." 

"If it wasn't them, who was it?" Simon questioned quietly.

"Well, we've all done stuff, they could be talking about anything," Nathan told them seriously.

There was a moment of silence and then Alisha turned to Curtis.

"It was in your locker," she pointed out.

"This was meant for all of us," he denied, "they're talking about the probation worker."

Klaus sighed.

"Okay, let's say you're right. If they actually _knew _anything, they wouldn't be messing around sticking notes in lockers. They would have gone to the cops already," he reasoned.

"Yeah, and we'd all be banged up in prison getting gang raped in the showers," Nathan added, earning a sigh from Klaus.

"But this," Klaus continued, ignoring Nathan's addition, "this means they have no evidence. No proof. Nothing."

"And anyway, I'm guessing it's about some other, totally unrelated shit that _you've _done," Nathan stalked towards Curtis and pointed at him, "so, if we're all done freaking out over nothing, there's somewhere me and Klaus need to be. Okay?"

With that, Nathan patted Curtis on the arm and stalked out of the locker room, leaving Klaus to shake his head and follow after him. His brother was right, they had somewhere to be. They needed to go see Louice and tell her about what they'd seen earlier on.

... 

Half an hour later, the duo found themselves outside of Louice's house. Nathan was trying to climb the building and get inside, whilst Klaus preferred to wait on the ground for Louice to get home from work. Their friend worked in a local library because she liked books, though Klaus couldn't see the appeal. He thought if Ben was alive, they might've gotten along.

Just as Nathan was getting towards the open window on the second floor, a familiar car drove up the road and honked. Nathan whirled around and dropped to the ground just in time to see Louice pull up into the driveway.

"Didn't you get our messages and calls?" Klaus asked, hurrying to the car.

"We need to talk," Nathan told Louice as she got out of the car.

"No, I didn't. What do you want?" Louice questioned, opening the doors to the passenger seats.

"It's about Jeremy," Klaus said.

There was a sigh from Louice.

"I know you don't like him, but-"

"No, listen," Klaus interrupted her, "this morning, we were doing our community service. And do you know what we found? Jeremy. He was in a car park, butt naked."

"Klaus!" Louice gasped, books and in her arms as she closed the car door.

"I swear! On our mother's life!" Klaus told her, Nathan nodding beside him.

"You're lying," Louice denied with a frown, the crows feet between her eyebrows prominent even beneath her brunette bangs.

"Yeah? Then how come we know he's got a massive cock, eh?" Nathan rose his eyebrows, lips pressed thin. "How would we know that if we hadn't seen him naked?"

"I don't know," Louice tilted her head, beginning to walk past the twins, "maybe you watches him taking a shower?"

"Oh, yeah," Nathan nodded, "cause that's the sort of thing we get off on doing."

"Look, Louice," Klaus sighed, "Jeremy was out there this morning, running around naked like some sort of..."

"Wolfboy," Nathan filled in.

"Yeah, wolfboy!" Klaus nodded, pointing at Nathan.

"What the hell is a wolfboy?" Louice snapped.

"It's a boy, raised by wolves," Nathan grinned, hands on his hips, "you know, the little hairy kid in Siberia. We watched it on Discovery Channel."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Louice asked desperately. "You're supposed to be my friends."

"Because your boyfriend is some kind of psycho, rough trade, gay, rapist, werewolf!" Nathan growled with anger, and even Klaus was shocked. He thought maybe they'd been getting to Louice, but now she looked annoyed.

"Every man I meet," Louice said a moment later, "there's always a reason you take against them."

And, well, true. Klaus couldn't deny that. But who could blame them? They just thought Louice was too good for anyone else. It's not like they wanted her to spend her life alone, but it wasn't their fault if Louice had shitty taste in men.

"It's like when you said Richard raped you at that party, and I actually believed you!" Louice pointed at Nathan.

Huh, so that's what happened to Richard, Klaus thought. Discreetly, he looked at Nathan and rose an eyebrow. 

"It's nothing like that," Nathan defended himself, "this is true!"

Louice scoffed and turned away, continuing into her house. Clearly she'd had enough of the conversation.

"Louice," Klaus called after her desperately.

"There is something weird going in with Jeremy!" Nathan raged, and actually stomped his foot.

Louice whirled around.

"This conversation is over," she pointed at the twins and then unlocked her door and stepped inside.

For a second Klaus simply debated storming inside and continuing the conversation anyway, but then he realised that would probably just make matters worse so he sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. 

Then, a second later, something came to him.

"I can't believe you said Richard raped you, man," he addressed Nathan, "what the fuck?"

Nathan shrugged. 

"He was getting on my nerves."

...

It was freezing cold when the boys got back to their apartment. Their fingers were frostbitten and their faces were numb. Thankfully Klaus had his favourite coat with him, which was mostly keeping the cold out, but Nathan only had his hoodie and a thin shirt.

As soon as they got to their apartment, they ran up the stairs as fast as their cold legs would take them and sighed in relief when they got to their floor.

"I'm fucking freezing," Nathan complained.

"That's what you get for not bringing a coat with you," Klaus pointed iut and rummaged through his coat pockets for the keys to their apartment. Then ehen he didn't find them, he addressed Nathan, "Have you got the keys?"

"Klaus," Nathan said, causing Klaus to look up from his search, "what's that?"

His brother was pointing to the door, so Klaus stepped closer to look at the piece of paper taped to it.

"'EVICTION NOTICE'," he read quietly, "eviction? What, they can't do that!"

"I think they can," Nathan sighed, running a hand down his face, "fuck!"

He kicked the door, making Klaus jump lightly. 

"We're only a couple of months behind!" Klaus protested. "Motherfuckers!"

A door opened behind them and Klaus turned around to see one of their neighbours, a teen like them named Jason, step out of his own apartment and glare at them. 

"Keep it down, dickheads," he hissed at them.

"Fuck you!" Nathan shouted at him just as the teen stepped back into his apartment. There wasn't a reaction and Nathan sighed in annoyance, tearing the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door to theirs.

When the door was unlocked, Klaus followed a fuming Nathan into their apartment, all the while muttering about it all being ridiculous.

... 

Around three hours later and the twins had packed up their clothes and any other necessities such as toothbrushes, shower gel, and Klaus' makeup (Nathan had rolled his eyes at that but not commented), and dragged it all to the Community Centre.

They'd rang a few friends of theirs (except Louice after what had happened) and asked for a place to stay even for a few nights, but none of them had wanted them there so they'd collectively bit down on their shame and made the decision to stay at the Centre until they could afford a new apartment.

Klaus scanned the area with Ben as Nathan broke into the building. Their things were on the ground beside him as his brother was messing with the locks on one of the shutters. 

A minute later and the sound of said shutters lifting reached his ears. He turned around, safe on the knowledge that Ben would tell him if there was anyone coming, and grinned at the open shutter and Nathan holding it up for him to enter the building.

Klaus grabbed some of the bags and chucked them through the makeshift entrance, then threw the rest in and followed them. Once his feet touched solid ground, he held the shutter open for Nathan then shut it when his brother was inside.

"Right," Nathan stretched, "let's go put our stuff away and find somewhere to sleep."

... 

The next day, Klaus and Nathan hid the matresses they'd found and slept on before the other offenders got to the Centre. They showered and washed up in the locker room, and then Klaus applied his black eyeliner in the mirror beside Nathan's locker.

When they were ready for the day, they exited the Centre as quietly as they could after Ben checked outside to see if anyone was outside. They waited for about fifteen minutes before the others arrived, and then another ten before Sally showed up.

They went back inside, making sure not to think about their situation because of Kelly (thimough Klaus suspected Nathan had alrrady given it away judging by the girl's looks), and headed into the locker rooms again to get changed into their jumpsuits.

They were conversing and bantering back and forth, putting off getting changed and starting their service, when Simon closed his locker and turned to them as he straightned his collar. His expression was more serious than usual.

"We need to be ready for when they come for us," he said.

"What're you talking about?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The other people who got caught up in the storm," Simon explained.

"What other people?" Klaus questioned.

"The storm happened all over town, there's bound to be others like us."

"And why would they come after us?" Curtis scoffed.

"Because that's what people do."

Nathan shrugged. 

"Yeah, well, if they do, we'll just tell them it was all your fault," he said to Simon.

Klaus grinned and nodded slowly. Simon frowned and quietly went back to his locker. Shaking his head, Nathan turned to his locker and opened it to grab his jumpsuit.

"You know that note you found in your locker?" Nathan asked, voice cracking halfway through. Klaus looked over and his face fell at what he saw. There was a missing poster of the first probation worker taped to the inside of Nathan's locker. "I think it _was _talking about the probation worker..."

"Shit."


	5. S1, E3, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to say that I've finished college early today and could update this story :)

Living in the Community Centre wasn't great, Klaus thought. The place didn't have central heating, he and his brother were sharing a thin mattress that they'd found in some store cupboard, and they only had a couple thin blankets between them. The water in the shower was warm (a small blessing) but the locker room was cold which meant if he accidentally stepped from under the water, he was attacked by the cold air.

Despite all this, the Community Centre was the only place he and Nathan had at the moment. They'd debated asking one of the their new friends doing service with them if they could crash at theirs for a while, but decided it would be too embarrassing and they didn't really know them that well yet. So, that left them staying at the Community Centre whilst using their phones and the free WiFi (another small blessing) to try and find apartments.

After getting dressed and sneaking out of the building again, they waited outside in the icy air for the other offenders and the probation worker to show up.

"Someone knows we killed him," Kelly said half an hour later in the locker room where they were all gathered.

"Do you think it could be Sally?" Simon suggested.

Nathan, Klaus, and Curtis shared confused looks. 

"Who's Sally?" Curtis asked.

"The probation worker," Simon pointed out.

"Ooh, Sally!" Nathan mocked. "Why do you know her name?"

"She told us."

"You're a twat, because Sally didn't show up till the day after we killed our probation worker. I suppose you know his name, too?"

"Tony," Simon said.

Nathan's eyes widened, "do you love him?"

Klaus grinned. 

"He's right," Kelly interrupted, "she wasn't here."

Something passed over Simon's face and his eyes lit up.

"If I'm invisible, I can see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers," he told them.

"That's actually a good idea," Klaus complimented him, on board with it.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Curtis agreed then turned to Alisha with a smirk, "you all right with that, yeah?"

"Works for me," she said and went back to applying her makeup.

Surprisingly, Curtis managed to tear his eyes away from checking out Alisha and looked to Simon.

"Go on then," he prompted, "turn invisible."

Klaus and Nathan crossed their arms, waiting for Simon to do as requested. The others also looked to Simon, watching him with hawkeyes.

Simon stood there awkwardly for a moment, not doing anything, before speaking.

"I can't do it when everyone's watching me," he admitted.

"So I guess it's like pissing in a urinal when you've got a tiny cock," Nathan chuckled and Klaus shook his head, suppressing his smirk.

There was a brief moment of silence as Simon looked at Nathan, jaw clenched. Then, Alisha sighed. 

"Well, that's, er, really impressive," she said and stalked out of the locker room, Curtis, Nathan, Klaus, and Curtis following.

Simon remained in the locker room. 

... 

Apparently Sally wasn't there anymore, which meant they had a different probation worker. He was a man a little taller than Klaus and Nathan with brown hair, wearing a simple plaid shirt and some jeans, followed by trainers. He was kind of hot, in Klaus' honest opinion. Not that he was about to start dating his probation worker, but he could appreciate what was put in front of him.

The probation worker led them to the main room where Klaus and Nathan had been sleeping by the railings. In the centre of the room was a massive pile of clothes. 

"Okay," said the probation worker, "so, all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa."

"Just another day in paradise," Alisha snarked, following the probation worker into the room.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure the people receiving them will be really greatful for your hard work," the man said with a smile as he put down a black bag on the floor.

"They should be, they're getting a new wardrobe," Alisha frowned.

"You are so wrong," Curtis told her, shaking his head.

"Right," said the probation worker, "these are the categories to sort them into. Children's clothes, shoes, coats, that kind of thing."

Klaus shook his head, looking at the sheer amount of clothes they had to go through. It was going to be a long day.

"Okay, so, if you've got any questions, just ask."

Nathan raised his hand, like they all expected he would if given the opportunity to ask. Klaus wondered what stupid question had sprung to his mind this time. Kelly grinned, waiting for the question, too. 

"If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" Nathan asked the probation worker.

The probation worker stared at him in silence for a moment, causing Klaus to grin and raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer. Nathan blinked expectantly at the man.

"If you've got any _relevant _questions, just ask," the man said instead.

Kelly laughed as the man began walking away. Then, he stopped and turned to Nathan. 

"Oh, and if it's on dry land, I'd bet on the bear," he said with a smile before walking away.

Klaus watched him go, unashamedly checking him out. He was smart and hot, what's not to like?

Someone nudged him and he turned to see Kelly looking at him knowingly. Klaus shrugged and went to kneel beside the clothes, but she put an arm in front of him and Nathan, preventing them both from going towards it. 

"Ready, set," she began, and Klaus grinned, getting ready, "go."

All three of them ran and pounced at the clothes, landing on top of them with laughs. It wasn't as soft as Klaus had expected it to be, but it was fun to jump on them, anyway.

The next hour was spent messing about with the clothes rather than actually sorting them. They tried on all sorts of embarrassing items of clothing, Klaus and Nathan even going so far as to put on old bras that had been donated.

Eventually, they actually ended up starting to sort through the clothes. They had several messy piles of clothes scattered all around the room, and Alisha wasn't really helping, but there was something therapeutic about sorting things into piles that Klaus liked.

"Ski wear," Nathan held up a ski boot, "classic. Try walking ten miles to the well in these."

Klaus snorted at his joke and shook his head as he tossed a pink shirt into his makeshift pile of shirts. 

"Hey," Nathan called their attention once more as he pulled a pair of skiing goggles over his head, "who am I?"

He put a hand to his ear and outstretched the other one as he began to badly sing One Love.

The others all stared at him blankly and Klaus smirked, intending to let him continue acting like a moron for as long as he could. 

The 'singing' went on for at least a minute before Nathan held his hands up helplessly and scoffed.

"Come on," he whined, "okay, all right- I'll give you a clue. I'm an annoying bastard."

"Yeah, we know," Curtis laughed, and Klaus laughed at Nathan's offended expression.

"Come on, Klaus, you know!" Nathan turned to him desperately.

"Bono," Klaus said simply, throwing a single sock over his shoulder.

"See, I knew you wouldn't let me down, brother mine," Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders and they went tumbling to the floor, both laughing.

"Get off me," Klaus wheezed through a laugh, but Nathan didn't let up.

They stayed on the floor laughing and messing around until the doors opened and closed, and in walked Sally with a teen girl wearing a hat. The girl looked like she didn't want to be there, keeping her head down and actively avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked, sitting up. Klaus followed him and watched the girl walk past.

"It's the girl I had a fight with," Kelly told them with a frown, "I've gotta do some restorative justive bollocks with her."

Nathan turned to Sally as the girl entered the office and the probation worker stepped up to Kelly. 

"Hey, hey, hey," he addressed her and struck a pose, "Bono, yeah?"

Sally stared at him weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know why I bother," Nathan said woth disappointment.

"Jodi's here," Sally said to Kelly, "come on."

Kelly sighed and tossed down an item of clothing, getting up from her seat on the floor.

The twins watched Kelly and Sally enter the office. Then Nathan got up and grabbed a pair of roller blades from the side. 

"What're you doing?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"Watch," he said as he unsteadily straightened up. Klaus held him firmly and wheeled him over to the side on his requested.

Nathan got into position and then told Klaus to push him past the office window.

The teen went wheeling past the winodw, arms outstretched and goggles still on his head, as he sang a single note out of tune.

Inside the office, Sally stood up and opened the door. She turned to Nathan who had only just been caught by Klaus who had run after him to stop him from crashing into the wall.

"Take the roller skates off!" Sally ordered with exasperation. "And the goggles. Take them off!"

Quickly, Nathan pulled the goggles from off his head and tossed the onto the floor.

Ben, who had just appeared, shook his head, "idiots."

Not even a minute later, Jodi stormed out of the office, yelling profanities in Kelly's general direction. Klaus watched from his position on the table with Alisha as the girl stomped her way out of the building, Sally following after her and telling her to calm down.

"I was trying to be nice!" Kelly shouted after her.

Then she shook her head and walked off. 

"I think that went pretty well," Curtis said.

He had a top hat on his head and held a umbrella over his shoulder. Klaus came to the startling realisation that he looked like Reginald, and his heart skipped a beat. Hastily, he turned away and continued sorting clothes.

... 

Somewhere along the line, Curtis and Alisha disappeared somewhere after going for a break. Before Klaus could wonder where they'd gotten to, though, Kelly came back. They spent the rest of the day sorting through clothes and joking about Kelly's fight with Jodi. Somewhere along the way, Curtis reappeared without Alisha.

At the usual time, they went back to the locker room change their clothee, get their things and leave (or in the twins' case, pretend to leave then return to the Centre). 

"Hurray!" Nathan jokingly cheered to Kelly. "It's the starlet of justice!"

"I was only saying that the lad she used to go out with was a dick," Kelly stated honestly as she walked up to her locker.

"I don't think she appreciated that," Klaus chuckled.

"I was only being nice," Kelly defended with a huff.

"Oh, yeah, you were being lovely," Nathan nodded, "right uo until you threw the chair at her."

All of a sudden, Simon appeared out of think air right beside Curtis. 

"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus exclaimed in alarm, wide eyes fixed on Simon who was watching an equally startled Curtis with smug eyes and a smirk.

"Don't be doing that shit around me!" Curtis ordered Simon angrily. "Have you been in here all day?"

"Yeah," Simon said proudly.

"What happened?"

Simon looked to Kelly then back to Curtis, smirk still in place. He looked knowingly at the former runner.

"Nothing, no one came in," he said, but there was something about the way he was looking at Curtis that suggested otherwise.

"He's lying," Ben muttered, and Klaus nodded slightly. Nathan looked from Ben to Curtis, then gasped.

"That's an anticlimax," he told Simon.

Shaking their heads, everyone went back to getting their things and changing back into their clothes.

... 

At nine pm, Klaus sighed and placed a small square on his tongue. The ghosts were really loud that night and wouldn't stop screeching at him. Ben had been trying to get them to go away, but they weren't listening to him. Klaus appreciated the effort, though.

He was grateful Nathan didn't seem to be able to see all of the ghosts. Just the odd one here or there. He hadn't mentioned any of them screaming at him, just that earlier he had seen a little boy loitering outside of the Community Centre with his head caved in, like he'd fallen and died.

After taking the acid, he felt almost immediate relief. Like the mere action of even placing the drug on his tongue was enough to ward off the ghosts itself.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall, looking at a frowning Nathan sat on the mattress. His brother had a bottle of beer in his hand and was taking a swig every now and then.

"We should order a pizza," he suggested to Nathan, eyes closed, and breaking the silence that had fallen when he took out his drugs.

"Where from?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know," Klaus sighed, "Domino's?"

"Sounds good to me," Nathan nodded but didn't move to pick up his phone, simply sat and watched him.

"What?" Klaus sighed, opening his eyes. Everything was... starting to look weird now, but the ghosts were fading, so he counted that as a win.

"Nothing," Nathan said and leaned over to the side to grab his phone.

The light lit up his face as he unlocked it and began placing an order for them. Klaus shook his head and grinned sloppily. 

... 

The next day, after getting changed in the locker room (though only Curtis and Alisha were there), the twins and the ex runner found themselves at their usual spot on the roof of the Community Centre. Nathan had gotten them all drinks from the vending machine and they were all lounging around, drinking them.

The sky was grey (as it usually was in England) and there was a light breeze, blowing the smoke from Klaus and Nathan's joints through the air until it dissipated before it even left the rooftop. Curtis was telling them something about his running days, but only Klaus was listening (it was clear Nathan didn't care about the man's former career).

As Curtis was explaining about this one man who used to run with him, Simon burst out onto the rooftop, looking panicked.

"We've got a problem," Simon said.

"Shut up, Curtis is telling us about his ex," Nathan told him.

"No, I'm not," Curtis frowned and Nathan looked baffled.

"Aren't you?" Asked Nathan.

"No," Curtis said simply, then stared at him for a moment.

"Then what have you been talking about for the last half an hour?"

"We've got a problem," Simon repeated.

"He was talking about some guy he used to run with," Klaus informed his brother.

"Well that's just boring," Nathan claimed, "hoe on Earth have you been talking about that for half an hour?"

"Listen to me," Simon told them desperately.

"Just cause we ain't explaining in graphic detail our shag of the week, don't mean it ain't interesting," Curtis defended himself.

"They're going to dig up bodies!" Simon blurted.

Everyone silenced, looking at Simon in horror.

"They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover."

"A what?" Nathan and Klaus asked.

"It's to measure the carbon monoxide from the flyover," Simon explained, "when they dig the foundations, they'll find the bodies."

"Shit," Klaus muttered.

... 

Half an hour later, the four of them and Alisha were back inside, continuing to sort through clothes. It was a mundane task before, but after Simon's bombshell, it dragged even more. The threat of the bodies being found and traced back to them, hung over their heads.

As he folded a pair of jeans, Klaus looked around for anyone who might be around then turned to the others.

"We need to move them," he quietly said, "the bodies."

Surprisingly, even Nathan looked at him strangely.

"A couple of questions, 'how?', 'where?', and 'are you out of your fucking mind?'" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"He's right," Curtis agreed with Klaus, "if we leave them, they'll be found."

"Oh, yeah, as opposed to digging them up and wandering around with them," Nathan protested, "that's a really low risk strategy."

"What, have you got a better idea?" Asked Curtis expectantly.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. Why don't you," he whistled and made motions with his hand, "and stop us killing the probation worker in the first place?"

"You show me how it works, and I'll do it," Curtis demanded.

Klaus held his hand out for Nathan to stop whatever smart comment he was going to say about controlling powers, knowing it would only make things worse. He shook his head at his brother, causing him to clench his jaw.

"We need a car," Simon interrupted their silent conversation.

"Have you got a car?" Klaus asked.

Simon shook his head, "no."

"Great, then maybe we should call a cab. Better make it an eight-seater." Nathan snapped sarcastically.

The doors opened and closed, and in walked Kelly. She looked different, with her hair down and a cap on her head, and large glasses covering her eyes.

"Where've you been?" Alisha asked her.

Kelly ducked her head, arms crossed.

"Had to go to the doctors," she told them all.

"Yeah, well, while you were getting your smear test, we heard the bodies were being dug up," Nathan informed her.

"They're building an environmental monitoring system under the flyover," Simon told Kelly, answering her questioning look.

"Can you steal a car?" Alisha asked Kelly.

"Can you a car?" Curtis added.

"Can you fuck off?" Kelly retorted, walking over to where the shoes were piled. She pushed them off the table and sat down.

"All right, touchy," Nathan scoffed.

Klaus' gaze lingered on Kelly for a moment longer, suspicion brewing at her odd behaviour before turning his gaze to Nathan, knowing there was no point thinking about it now considering she could hear his thoughts.

"Come on, we're a bunch of young offenders and not one of us knows how to steal a car? That is pathetic," Nathan frowned, then he turned Klaus, "wait, I thought you could?"

"What?" Klaus mirrored Nathan's frown.

"I thought you knew how to steal a car?" Nathan asked.

"I can't even drive, why would I bother learning how to steal a car?" Klaus rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I thought you could," Nathan shrugged.

"Look," interrupted Alisha as she got up, "I'll borrow my dad's car."

"Yeah, you're banned from driving so that makes sense," Curtis told her.

"Oh, you're such a whiny, little bitch," Alisha snapped at him.

Nathan clapped his hands patronisingly, breaking up the brewing argument. Klaus shook his head, unable to take him seriously with the bra he was wearing over his jumpsuit.

"Guys, guys, guys," Nathan told them and slung his arms over their shoulders, standing between them, "we need to work together. Think of it as a team building excercise, huh? I'm feeling this. Are we feeling this?"

Alisha shrugged him off with a muttered insult and Curtis walked away. 

... 

That night when the sky was pitch black and most people were asleep (excluding some rambunctious teens), the group gathered around Alisha's dad's car. She opened the trunk, letting them all put their tools in the back (and wasn't that comforting, thought Klaus).

"What do we do with them once we dig them up?" Alisha asked.

"We throw them in the lake," Curtis said, though he simply sounded like he was thinking wishfully.

Nathan turned to Curtis, putting his shovel in the trunk.

"Then you know what happens next week?" He asked rhetorically. "The council are all like, 'let's drag the lake!' So predictable."

As the others put their stuff in the trunk as he, Alisha, and Nathan got into the car. Alisha got into the driver's seat, Nathan the passenger and he got in the seat behind Nathan's.

"So we bury them somewhere else," Alisha said.

"Enough of the digging and burying already," Klaus sighed, tilting his head back.

He'd had enough of burying bodies and then digging them back up. He just wanted to leave this whole murder thing in the past and get on with his stupid community service.

"You come up with something, then," Curtis snapped, getting in beside Kelly. 

"We boil them in a bath of sulphuric acid," Klaus said simply, letting a small smirk appear on his face before schooling his features. 

There was a moment of tense silence where even Nathan looked affronted, and then Curtis tsked.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not," he said.

"We can store them at the Community Centre until we decide what to do with them," Simon said, climbing in and sitting on the floor by Klaus and Kelly's feet.

"Oh, great, the Community Centre," Curtis said sarcastically, "cause they have a special room for storing rotting corpses."

"There's a disused storeroom upstairs," Nathan told them, "we've got a key."

"Why have you got a key?" Kelly asked him and Nathan. 

Nathan and Klaus looked at each other, then at everyone else who was looking at them in silence. Then, Nathan broke, unable to take the stares.

"We stole them because we're living in the Community Centre, okay?" He threw his hands up. Klaus shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Happy? Big secret revealed."

"Just drive, Alisha," Klaus muttered with a roll of his eyes. 


	6. S1, E3, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of digging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic depictions of corpses, I guess. It's nothing too detailed and certainly not as vivid as in the show, but it's still there. 
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. Honestly, i have no excuse other than the fact that I renewed my PlayStation Now subscription and have been playing a bunch of games :)

It took about twenty minutes to get to the flyover in Alisha's dad's car. On the way over, there wasn't much conversation, but that was to be expected considering what they were about to do. Everyone tried to keep to themselves and their thoughts, with Nathan and even Klaus occasionally trying to break the silence with a joke. It was their default mode in awkward or stressful situations. One had to have some defense mechanism, what with the kind of upbringing they had.

When they arrived at the flyover, Alisha parked the car and put on the handbrake, but left the keys in the ignition and the headlights on so they could see what they were doing. If Klaus had his say, he'd rather he couldn't see what he was doing.

After getting the shovels out of the trunk, the group of six trudged regretfully over to where they'd buried the bodies and took a moment to gather themselves before digging. Simon began the task first, which didn't surprise anyone. He seemed the most collective of the group, and Klaus didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. He supposed without Simon, he and the others would be in prison.

As they only had three shovels between them, they took it in turns digging the bodies up. Simon, Alisha, and Klaus had the shovels to start with and they made slow progress in digging. None of them were really built for digging, which was peculiar in Klaus' case considering he spent his childhood being trained day in and day out to defeat bad guys and one day save the world (which was a load of crap, in his opinion. His dad was demented).

Fifteen minutes passed by slowly and Klaus and Curtis swapped over, with the latter jumping down into the shallow ditch to begin digging instead. As soon as he started digging, his face contorted into one of disgust and he turned away.

"Oh, man, it stinks! We must be getting close," He concluded, wiping his nose as if to get rid of the smell.

Nathan turned to the side, one hand on the wall as he retched. Klaus winced and watches in pity as his brother gagged. 

"You all right?" He asked Nathan, the others watching with raised eyebrows.

Straightening up, Nathan waved a hand about nonchalantly. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured Klaus.

That said, he grabbed Alisha's shovel, noticing her nursing sore arms, and hopped into the ditch they'd dug. After sighing, he began digging, only to meet a squelching noise in response. He froze and looked down, Klaus peering over his shoulder in alarm.

"Uh, I think I've got something," Nathan alerted the others, who hadn't seemed to hear the noise.

With the shovel, Nathan began scraping dirt away from whatever he'd found. As the dirt was pushed away, a swollen, severed hand was revealed.

"Ugh," Klaus put a hand over his mouth, turning away. His other hand went over to his suddenly weak stomach.

The others backed away just as quickly, disturbed and sick at the sight.

"Oops," Nathan said, panting.

With a groan, Curtis climbed out of the ditch, as far away from the amputated hand as he could get.

"That's sick," Ben muttered from beside Klaus, the latter nodding slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the hand. "That's just... sick." 

The group managed to dig the rest of the first body up without much more incident. As soon as the slowly decaying face was revealed, though, they had to look away to gather their strength once more. Through it all, Ben muttered encouraging words to his living brothers, knowing that if they didn't dig up the bodies, they'd be going to prison.

Once the body of the probation worker and their former fellow offender had been dug up enough for them to remove them from their dirt grave, they wrapped them up with a makeshift bodybag and left it to Simon to put them in the trunk. While the others were resting, Kelly and Nathan made quick work of re-filling the hole they'd dug. 

Klaus ran his hands down his face, an unusual, constant sick feeling in his stomach and chest. He'd felt sick ever since he got in the car to go and dig up the bodies, but he supposed that's what frayed nerves felt like. He thought he would be sick any minute if Nathan and Kelly didn't hurry up filling the hole. 

"You all right?" Klaus heard Nathan ask Kelly, and he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kelly retorted.

"You're usually a whole lot gobbier than this," Nathan shrugged.

"No, I'm not," denied Kelly, but Klaus could see Nathan's point. Kelly had been unusually quiet and withdrawn today.

"Come on, you haven't punched me in a few hours," Nathan pointed out, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Kelly snapped at him.

Nathan sighed and went back to digging when Kelly turned away from him. 

There was a silence between them for a moment, and Klaus almost felt bad for Nathan.

"How comes you're both living in the Community Centre, anyway?" Kelly asked a short moment later, looking up again.

Klaus frowned, subtly looking over to see his brother. Nathan had stopped digging and was looking at Kelly.

"Hey, if you can hear people's thoughts, what does Klaus think about? I've always wanted to know what goes on in that weirdos head," Nathan grinned jokingly, turning to Klaus and changing the subject so quickly the latter almost got whiplash.

"Fuck you," Klaus shook his head with a smirk.

"Not much I can understand," Kelly told Nathan, "it's always in some foreign language."

Nathan mock gasped, "you cheat!"

"I adapted," Klaus shrugged, his smirk widening.

"Did you really have to phrase it like that?" Nathan shot him a look.

"Not my fault you're still sore about always losing," Klaus waved his GOODBYE hand and stalked off to go bother Simon or Alisha.

"Hey, I did not always lose!" Nathan called to his retreating back. "Fucker!"

A few minutes later, Kelly and Nathan joined the others at the car. Curtis was just about to close the trunk when Nathan called out that he'd forgotten something.

There was silence for a second as Kelly got in the backseat and then all of a sudden, something was hitting the windshield. 

"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus blurted, wide eyes looking at the severed hand on the windshield.

"Sorry!" Nathan grinned, grabbing the hand and waving it at them.

"Fucking lunatic," Klaus muttered, trying to rub away a growing headache as he closed his eyes.

... 

Half an hour later and the group were back at the Community Centre, carrying the two bodies through the dark halls. They were heavy and even between the five of them, Nathan having gone off to unlock the door, they were struggling to carry them. Kelly muttered a curse.

Finally, _finally, _they made it to the store room, Nathan only just opening the door. They were carrying the bodies inside, placing them by the door, relieved to put them down, when Nathan told Kelly he liked her hat and reached up to take it from her head.

"No!" Kelly cried, going to stop him, but it was too late.

Nathan tore the hat from Kelly's head and with it came what was obviously a wig. Kelly was bald. Her hands reached up to her head as she and Nathan looked at each other for a short moment, both of them with surprised faces, then Kelly ran away. Nathan went to call for her, but stopped at the last second.

The remaining five stood in the doorway to the store room in tense silence for a few seconds before Klaus spoke up angrily.

"Did you know she was bald, you dick?" He demanded. He couldn't believe Nathan would do something like this if he had that kind of foreknowledge, but he had to ask.

"Of course not!" Nathan defended himself.

"She looked like an alien," Alisha said.

"Don't be mean," Nathan said, but obviously couldn't keep the beginnig of a smile off of his face. He snickered, "she did, didn't she?"

"Dicks," Klaus muttered, trying his hardest not to grin.

"Shh," Alisha laughed quietly.

"I should probably try and find her," Nathan said once he'd stopped laughing and waved Kelly's hat and wig at them, "you know."

He turned to Klaus desperately. 

"Come with me?" He requested.

"This is your mess, you fix it," Klaus told him, arms crossed as he leant against the doorframe.

Nathan tsked and hurried off to find Kelly. 

Silence fell over the others and Alisha and Curtis shared an awkward look. Understanding dawned on Klaus and he mentally wished Curtis goodluck before grabbing Simon's shoulder and guiding him out of there to give the pair some space. As he and Simon heading through the hallways, they heard Alisha shouting something at Curtis.

...

The next day, Klaus sat with his legs under the railings, lightly kicking as he ate a chocolate bar Nathan had gotten him from the vending machine. He had a can of Coke, too, but that wasn't really his favourite drink so he only took sips every now and then whenever he got thirsty. Besides, if he was really desperate he could drink from the fountain.

Once again, the group were sorting clothes, they were boxed up this time, though. Simon, Alisha and Curtis were hanging around them, none od them talking. Simon because he was socially awkward, and the other two because of whatever had happened between them yesterday. Klaus would rather sit alone than face the awkwardness of standing with the three of them. If he wanted to talk to someone, he would have to wait until Nathan and Kelly returned, or talk to Ben.

Finally, though, Nathan and Kelly did return. Kelly looked pissed, but not at Nathan surprisingly. Shoving the last of his chocolate bar into his mouth, Klaus slid under the railings and onto the floor to join the others now that they were all there.

Simon looked around warily, looking for anyone lingering about. Only their probation worker was around, but he was minding his own business, so when he seemed satisfied he wasn't listening, he turned to the rest of them. 

"We should bury the bodies under the foundations of the environmental monitoring system before they can pour in the concrete," he said quietly. It seemed he'd given it a lot of thought, but Klaus was more interested in being annoyed at the plan.

"So your plan is, we dig up the bodies, and then we re-bury them in the exact same place as before?" Nathan hissed, equally as pissed. "You're a genius!"

"That works," Curtis grinned at Simon.

"Yeah, that's dead smart," Kelly nodded.

Simon smiled slightly at the praise, looking proud of himself. Nathan scoffed.

"It's okay," he begrudgingly agreed.

Shaking his head, Klaus resigned himself to another evening of burying bodies under the flyover. It seemed that he couldn't get a break lately. 

At that moment, the probation worker strolled over with a box in his hands and a smile on his face. 

"Okay, guys, if you want to grab a box and follow me," he said.

None of them moved, but neither of them missed the way that Alisha turned to face away from the worker, hand coming up to block him from her peripheral. 

"Guys? Do you eanna grab a box?" The worker continued. "Anyone? Everybody as quick as you can."

Sighing loudly, Klaus stepped away from the box he was leaning on and grabbed it. It was heavy, packed full with clothes he and the others had sorted out the day before. He snorted when Nathan took the box from beneath Alisha.

... 

"Where's she going?" Nathan asked incredulously at the sight of Alisha walking away with the probation worker.

They'd finished sorting out the boxes of clothes not that long ago and wanted to get a shift on re-burying the bodies.

"Is she hooking up with him?" Klaus rose an eyebrow.

"How do we move the bodies without her dad's car?" Simon asked.

Nathan turned to Curtis.

"You need to get that tart on the phone and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs," he ordered.

"Is that what you're calling them now?" Ben muttered in reference to what he'd called the bodies.

"Shut up, Ben," Nathan hissed.

"Where are you going?" Kelly called to Curtis' retreating back. "We need to move the bodies."

"You deal with it!" Curtis snapped, whirling around momentarily before continuing to walk away.

"Well that's just great," Klaus huffed, running his hands through his curly hair.

"We could take Sally's car," Simon suggested.

"Are you out of your mind?" Klaus asked.

"Who's Sally?" Nathan questioned.

"The probation worker who questioned us after we killed the first probation worker," Klaus simplified it for him. His brother was the worst with names.

"And how do you propose we take her car? 'Oh, hey, Sally. I was wondering if we could borrow your car to move the bodies of our victims?'" Nathan mocked in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Simon.

"I could go invisible," said Simon, "steal her keys when she's not looking. If I'm quiet, she won't even know I'm there."

Klaus, Nathan, and Kelly shared looks, disconcerted. 

... 

Twenty minutes later and Simon reappeared out of thin air right beside them, causing the trio to jump out of their skin. He held the keys up in the air to show them that he had them. 

"Nice one, Simon," Klaus grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, well done, mate," Kelly congratulated him.

"Now we just need to move the bodies to Sally's car," Simon told them.

... 

After a very nervewracking journey, the four of them managed to collect the bodies from the store room and move them to the trunk of Sally's car without any incidents. Luckily, no one was around and they were able to carry the bodies out of the building and to the car.

Simon and Kelly lifted the first one up and put it in the trunk whilst Klaus leant against the hood of the car, quietly talking to Ben, and Nathan sat in the driver's seat, checking himself out in the side mirror. 

"Do you wanna give us a hand?" Kelly snapped at them.

Nathan turned around to look at them out of the window, "I'm the designated driver."

"Yeah, and just rather... not move touch them," Klaus shrugged.

"Help us, you pricks!" Kelly ordered them with annoyance.

With simultaneous sighs, the brothers reluctantly left their spots to go and help move the final body into the trunk. 

As they lifted up the body, Nathan grunted with the effort and Klaus could suddenly see why they needed help. 

"Which one's this?" Nathan asked as they placed it in the trunk.

"The probation worker," Simon told him.

"He's really heavy," Nathan groaned, pushing him further into the trunk so he'd fit.

With the trunk closed, Klaus wiped his brow and looked around. His eyes widened upon the sight of Sally coming around the corner.

"Shit!" He hissed, grabbed whoever was closest to him (Nathan and Kelly), and ducked down behind the car.

The three of them peered through the passenger windows, watching as the probation worker walked towards the car. 

"Keep down," Nathan ordered Kelly.

"Come on," Klaus whispered, seeing that Sally was distracted looking for her keys.

He led the other three past the car and towards a row of large, grey bins nearby. They all shuffled quietly behind the bins, peeking out, just as Sally rounded the car and then got inside with confusion on her face.

Nathan turned to Simon with annoyance. 

"You're the one with all the big ideas, what do we do?" He demanded.

"Where's the keys?" Kelly asked.

Sally started the car, the engine sputtering to life, and then drove off. Nathan and Klaus winced, and Kelly lookes at them, unimpressed. The keys had been in the ignition.

As soon as the car was driving away, Nathan, Klaus, Kelly and Simon left their position from behind the bins and watched helplessly it disappeared from view.

"Shit!" Nathan blurted, hands in his hair.

"You're screwed," Ben said helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Ben," Klaus snapped at his dead brother.

... 

Half an hour later, the group found themselves at their usual hangout spot on top of the Community Centre roof. Nathan stood on the edge, leaving a voicemail to Curtis who wasn't answering his phone. Klaus paced back and forth, his nerves shot and a sick feeling brewing in his stomach. He took out a joint and lit it with barely steady hands.

Nathan ended the call and informed them he'd left a message. 

"Well, I guess that's it," he said, sitting beside Kelly, "we're going to prison."

Klaus laughed breathlessly, smoke billowing out of his mouth.

"Dad's going to be so pissed if he finds out," he told Nathan, who grinned and nodded. Simoj shot them both an odd look, but then again, he always did whenever they mentioned anything from their past.

"My career teacher said that's where I'd end up," Kelly said, shaking her head, "she'll be giving it all this."

"You'll do all right in prison," Nathan tried to comfort her, "you've got that whole bald thing. You're well butch."

Kelly groaned in annoyance and punched him a few times, Nathan yelping in alarm. 

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "You know, you hit me a lot."

"Because you don't know when to shut up," Klaus told him.

"And you're a dick," Kelly added.

"Maybe Sally won't look in the boot," Simon told them optimistically.

"Fingers crossed, eh?" Nathan said sarcastically.

Simon joined them on the red seat and put his head in his hands, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. Sighing, Klaus handed Nathan the rest of his joint and sat beside him. He looked to Ben, who had his hood up and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

"Any ideas, Benji?" He asked hopefully.

His brother shook his head silently, turning his head slightly to look in Klaus' direction before going back to staring at the floor.

"Didn't think so," Klaus sighed, running a hand down his face, "worth a try, though." 

... 

That night, neither Klaus nor Nathan got any sleep. They stayed up the enitre night, talking knly occasionally. They had a short conversation about what would happen if they got sent to prison, but neither wanted to dwell on it for too long so they ended up ordering takeaway and talking every so often about pointless things simply to keep their minds off of things.

The next day, Simon arrived before the others and Nathan let him in. The man didn't stray far from the doors, though. He stood flush against it, peering out of it for any sign of Sally or the police. It was making Klaus paranoid, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. At least if the police did show up, they'd know.

He thought Simon was lucky, looking at him. He could turn invisble, could easily escape the police if the need arose. He could live a life by stealing food and clothes, anything he needed, and he would never get caught. Him, on the other hand, he barely even knew how to cook. Since leaving the Academy, he'd relied on Ben for most things. 

Knocking sounded at the door and Klaus looked over to see Alisha, Kelly, and Curtis. Nathan rushed over and unlocked the door.

"Did either of you get any sleep last night?" He asked them as they all stepped inside the building.

"No," Curtis told him.

Alisha sighed. 

"We would have been arrested by now if she'd found the bodies," she said.

"Maybe they're waiting until we're all together," Simon suggested.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Klaus demanded, brows furrowed. Nathan looked horrified.

"What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked.

"About eight o'clock," Nathan said and pulled out his phone. "It's half seven now."

"If we wait outside, when she arrives we can take her car and bury the bodies," Simon said.

"And what if she's already found them?" Curtis asked.

"Let's hope she hasn't."

The group all left the Cenfre and walked out to the car park, looking around to be sure no one was around. They all hid behind the bins, peering through the gaps between them and waiting for the arrival of Sally.

They waited for about twenty minutes before she turned up, her rusty brown car driving into the car park. 

"She didn't look in the boot," Kelly told Nathan.

"We're gonna be okay, we're not going to prison!" Nathan smiled.

"I can't believe your luck," Ben said with obvious surprise.

Sally got out of the car, her coat and bag in hand, and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, go on, have a nice cup of tea," Nathan said, his arms wrapped around Kelly and vice versa, "you Brits like your tea."

And then, to their horror, Sally walked around to the back of the car where the trunk was. 

"Don't, don't..." Alisha muttered.

Klaus almost cried as Sally reached down to the trunk. 

"Oh, fuck..." he whined, "we're going to prison."

Sally opened the boot and immediately gagged, her hand going to mouth in disgust and horror. Even fron where they were crouched behind the bins, they could smell the rotting corpses they'd hidden in the boot of her.

And then, she moved the cloth and cried out in alarm, a sob escaping her. 

... 

"She didn't look in the boot," Kelly told Nathan.

"We're gonna be okay, we're not going to prison!" Nathan smiled.

"I can't believe your luck," Ben said with obvious surprise.

"She's gonna get out the car, walk to the boot, and find the bodies!" Curtis told them hurriedly, eyes panicked.

"How do you know?" Alisha whispered to him.

"It's already happened once," Curtis explained.

"You turned back time," Klaus said in realisation.

"Oh, so now you rewind time," Nathan said, then looked at Kelly's arm over his shoulder and lightly oushed her away. Klaus smirked, but hastily hid it.

Nathan grabbed a couple of bricks from the floor and handed one to Klaus. He gestured his head to the side and suddenly Klaus knew what he was indicating. Grinning, he followed Nathan to the edge of the bins.

"Get the bodies," Klaus told the others.

"Ready?" Nathan asked Klaus.

"I was born ready," Klaus smiled.

The pair jumped out from behind the bins, pulled their arms back, and threw the bricks at the Sally's car. Nathan's hit the centre of the windshield, cracking it, whilst Klaus had aimed lower and shattered the glass on one of the headlights.

Sally paused her walk to the trunk and looked back at them in alarm. She hurried back to the front of the car and looked in shock at the damage to her car. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

The twins paused, grappling for an excuse. 

"It's just mure, mindless vandalism!" Natham finally said, arms outstretched.

Klaus nodded, a grin on his face.

"What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient?" Sally ground out through anger.

Klaus laughed. 

"If we were mentally deficient, we would have missed," he shrugged.

"Yeah, look, bullseye," Nathan pointed at the damage done to the windshield.

"My office," Sally ordered, "now."

Neither of them moved, sharing a worried look. She was really pissed and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger, despite what they'd done to her car.

"Now!" Sally shouted, making them jump.

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus nodded, eyes wide, as he hurried off towards the Community Centre, Nathan hot on his tail.

...

To say Sally was pissed would be an understatement. If this were a cartoon, the woman's face would have gone as red as a tomato and her ears would he steaming as she gestured wildly and ranted on how idiotic they were in a high pitched voice. Klaus wished it were a cartoon because then he wouldn't have to face the reality of Sally's genuinely angry face as she she verbally assaulted them.

"I mean, what the hell is the matter with you?" Sally raged. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Klaus and Nathan shared discreet looks, none of them having thought that far ahead. As usual, Nathan took the lead, some bizarre explanation spilling from his lips.

"I don't know, man," Nathan shrugged helplessly, "we just can't help ourselves. We see a lovely, undamaged car and we just have to throw some heavy projectile at it!"

Klaus nodded his agreement, a mocking grin coming to his lips. 

"Exactly! It's like something takes us over and we have to destroy it! Thank God you haven't got a ferrari, you don't want to see what kind of damage we can cause when one of thise bad boys rolls up," he chuckled, high pitched and mildly unhinged. He slipped into character as easily as Diego threw knives at a bullseye.

There was a moment where Sally stared at both him and Nathan, obviously disbelieving, but unsure of where to start or what to say. 

In the end, she turned to her desk and rummaged through the draws before she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. She held a couple of forms in her hands and grabbed a pen, clicking it as she took a seat at the desk.

"I'm going to need to write this up," she told them and the duo winced. It wasn't expected, but not only were they unsure of how it would affecr their ASBO, but it wouldn't look good when they were done with their community service. "Get out, and _don't_ piss about."

Klaus and Nathan stared at each other.

"Out!" Sally yelled at them and they wasted no time in scrambling out of the office, lest they endure any more of her wrath.

...

Klaus, Nathan, and the others lounged around on the roof twenty minutes later, Nathan in his favourite chair and Klaus practically draped over him because he couldn't be bothered to move any further to reach the next available seat. Nathan blew out some smoke from his mouth and handed it to Klaus who took a deep inhale.

"It doesn't matter who comes after us now," Kelly said, "they'll never find the bodies. See ya."

Klaus grinned, a feeling of pride welling up inside of him. It was definitely wrong to feel pride at successfully hiding a couple of bodies, but screw it. He could feel proud if he wanted to.

"They're going to think the probation worker's still alive," Simon said, "I stole his credit card, used it to book a flight."

"That is smart," Curtis praised, mouth wide.

"You're dead good at stuff like that," Kelly told Simon.

"Yeah, nice one weird kid," Nathan congratulated and despite the name, Simon smiled.

"I cannot believe we got away with this shit," Alisha said.

Simon's eyes widened and he stood up.

"We should all go out for a drink. You know, celebrate," he suggested.

Klaus made a noncommittal face, considering it. He could use a drink. The others looked to be thinking about it, too.

"It's like an ironic 'fuck you' to the probation worker," Simon continued, "we're all out having a good time, you're buried under the foundations of an environmental monitoring station."

Klaus made a face, reconsidering his option. Maybe he didn't want to go out for a drink anymore. Looking around, he knew the others felt the same way.

"See you all tomorrow, yeah?" Alisha got up and stalked away, re-entering the Centre to leave.

From his seat, Curtis looked like he could barely contain himself. He quickly scrambled up with his own goodbye and followed in Alisha's footsteps.

Shaking his head, Klaus got up from where he was sat on Nathan's lap, waved his GOODBYE hand at Simon and Kelly, then strolled off. He heard Nathan getting up to follow him.

"Do you want to come for a drink?" Simon asked him as Klaus stopped by the door to wait for Nathan.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nathan demanded.

"No," Simon said with confusion, "I meant all of us."

"Did you?" Nathan leant forward a bit, his gaze piercing. Then he pointed at Simon. "I am not your whore!"

Klaus snickered and entered the building, Nathan just behind him. 


	7. S1, E4, Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis is hiding behind a car and sees his least favourite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to just skip this episode because this story focuses on Nathan and Klaus and episode four revolves around just Curtis, but in the end I thought it would be cool to just add this short chapter where Curtis is hiding behind the car and sees them.
> 
> This won't be the only chapter updated today, hopefully. I'm going to try and write the first part to episode five and get that posted too, so look out for that.

Okay, so things might've gotten a bit out of hand, Curtis thought as ge crouched behind a car in a car park, police hot on his tail. He couldn't believe it, he'd woken up that morning, looked over at his orange jumpsuit, and then all of a sudden he was going back in time. This time he'd gone further back than he'd ever gone before. He was back at the club he'd been at when he'd been arrested.

He guessed that not wanting to go back to his community service had triggered his power which was why he'd gone back to the event that had gotten him his community service in the first place. Now he just had to hide from the police and he wouldn't get his service. Piece of cake. He could do it.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention and he tensed, holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for the police or whoever it was to walk past. 

But then the owners of the footsteps walked into his line of sight and he relaxed marginally. It was just Klaus and Nathan. He didn't know the pair had been in the area when he'd gotten his community service, but that didn't matter as he quickly hissed Nathan's name, an idea coming to him. He didn't known if it was a good idea to ask the Chuckle Brothers for help, but he didn't have any better ideas.

The duo stopped and turned to look at him, both wearing looks of confusion and then amusement.

"What are you doing down there? Are you taking a shit?" Nathan asked with a laugh. "I think he's taking a shit!"

Klaus laughed at his brother, and Curtis breathed out through his nose heavily. He forgot they wouldn't know who he was. Right now, to them, he was just some weirdo crouched behind a car.

"Are you all right, man?" Klaus, the least mean of the twins, asked, but the smirk still remained on his face.

"I'm fine," Curtis said. Then, for good measure, he added, "I'm not taking a shit."

"Are you sure about that?" Nathan asked patronisingly. "Because it looks like you are."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Curtis snapped. "Look, can you just leave? Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"All right, there's no need to get tetchy, man," Nathan snorted, "come on, Klaus."

With one last amused look from the both of them, the pair left, one of them muttering something along the lines of "freak" as the walked away.

"Twats," Curtis whispered to himself as he peered through the window of the car he was crouched beside.


	8. S1, E5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan steals a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally approaching the final episode of the season :))

Two days after they successfully hid the bodies under the flyover, the group of offenders were chilling under the sun outside of the Community Centre. It was rare to actually see the sun where they lived and, as they had nothing else to do because they’d finished their task, they were taking advantage of the sudden good weather.

Curtis and Alisha were on the concrete steps, the former jokingly tapping his girlfriend with the grabber he was holding. Kelly was beside Alisha, minding her business. Klaus and Nathan were approaching the group, the former with a joint perched between his lips.

Nathan spotted Simon hidden behind a wall, recording the others with his phone. A wicked grin spread across his face as he jogged to meet the quiet guy.

He jumped in front of the camera.

“Pervert!” He spat and snatched the camera from Simon’s hands, much to his alarm.

“What are you going? Give it back,” Simon requested carefully.

Klaus snorted and leaned over Nathan’s shoulder, looking at Simon through the phone screen.

“Come on, we’ll do a little interview,” Nathan said, “Klaus will ask the questions and I’ll be the cameraman.”

An angry look passed over Simon’s face and he lunged for the phone, but Nathan and Klaus stepped out of reach with a laugh.

“Okay, Klaus, what do you wanna ask the little freak?” Nathan grinned.

Taking his joint out of his mouth, Klaus hummed thoughtfully.

“Have you ever had sex with a piece of fruit?” Klaus chuckled, Nathan snorting in amusement at the question.

“Give me my phone,” Simon demanded.

“Next question,” Nathan announced, “was it a melon?”

Simon pursed his lips and lunged again. This time, Nathan dodged and began to run as Simon chased him. He screamed that the latter was trying to kiss him, Klaus standing back and laughing eagerly, and the others ordering him to give Simon his phone back.

In the end, Kelly got up and took the phone from him. She gave it back to Simon and hit Nathan on the arm. Hard.

“Fine, have you little toy back,” Nathan relented, “melon fucker!”

Scoffing, Nathan went over to Klaus who was looking way too amused at the scene. He snatched the joint from his brother and took a puff.

…

An hour later found the young offenders back inside the Community Centre. Sally had decided she wanted to do a little interview with them all to see how they were getting on with their community service. They went one at a time, Kelly first.

When she was finished with her interview ten minutes later, it was Alisha’s turn, then Curtis.

Eventually, it was Nathan’s turn. He sat comfortably across from Sally, one leg crossed over the other and his arm resting on the back of the couch he was sat on. Sally regarded him with a look of annoyance.

“So, what is this?” Nathan asked casually.

“This is your chance to talk about community service,” Sally told him.

Nathan scoffed.

“It’s a waste of time,” he said, “seriously. In a few weeks’ time, you’re going to let us go, and when you do, _somehow, _we are going to find ourselves back here. Whether that’s because we ate some Pick ‘n’ Mix, or because of public indecency. Either way, it all leads back here, baby.”

Sally regarded him quietly for a minute, clearly unsure of how to respond to that, but in the end, she sighed and shook her head.

“So, do you think you’ve learned anything?” She asked.

“I’ve learned there are some seriously weird people in the world. I mean, have you seen that Barry kid?”

“Barry?”

“Yeah, blond hair, creepy eyes,” Nathan elaborated.

“You mean Simon,” Sally corrected him

“Really? I thought his name was Barry. Huh,” Nathan made a thoughtful expression.

Sally sighed for a second time and rubbed the space between her eyebrows before plastering on a fake smile.

“And how do you think you’ve changed?” She asked him.

“I think I’m taller,” Nathan shrugged.

There was a knocking on the window, and they both looked up to see Klaus waving at them with a massive grin. Nathan waved back merrily, but Sally shook her head.

“Go away,” she told him, loud enough that he’d hear her.

Klaus pouted and left.

Another five minutes later and rapping from Nathan, and it was finally Klaus’ turn. He high fived Nathan as they traded places. Sally shut the door and returned to her seat opposite the couch Klaus now occupied. He had one leg crossed over the other, much like Nathan, but somehow more elegant. He had his elbows resting either side of him on the back of the couch and he stared at her with his eyes lined by black eyeliner.

“Hello, Klaus,” Sally greeted him and quickly wrote his name at the top of the form she’d gotten out for the interview.

Klaus chewed some gum and smirked at her. His eyes briefly flitted over to the corner of the room before focusing on her.

“Well, you’re halfway through your community service now, so I just have a few questions for you,” Sally told him when it was clear he wasn’t going to reply.

“Ask away,” Klaus finally spoke followed by a wink.

Sally grimaced but quickly turned it into a smile.

“Okay, what do you think of your community service?”

…

“Why has he been in there longer than the rest of us?” Kelly asked Nathan ten minutes later.

Klaus had finished his meeting early with Sally unable to take anymore of his dark jokes and innuendos. Now, Simon was in there with Sally being interviewed. Nathan and Kelly were cleaning the floors, walking back and forth sided by side whilst Klaus lounged over some chairs off to the side.

“He’s obviously making more progress,” Nathan stated, “he’s such a little arse-kisser.”

Nathan stopped in the middle of cleaning the floor, looking at the brooms he was using. Then he picked them up and rushed over to the window of the office Sally and Simon were in. He held the brooms up to his face in the shape of a ‘V’ and began pretending to lick them as he walked past the window.

From where they were watching him, Kelly and Klaus laughed at him.

“You should see her face,” Nathan laughed as he put the brooms back on the floor and returned to his brother and friend. “She’s so pissed.”

…

“We never did find out who was putting notes in our lockers,” Kelly pointed out as she and the others scraped posters off the walls outside the Centre.

“What did I say? I said they had nothing. They were just pissing in the wind,” Nathan told them all.

“You don’t know what they got on us,” Curtis said.

Simon stopped scraping the walls to give his input.

“Maybe they’re watching us right now,” he suggested.

Everyone turned to stare at him, all looking varying degrees of weirded out. A second later, Klaus broke the silence that had fallen.

“This shit’s old news,” he said, pulling a poster from the wall, “we’ve outfoxed the fox, which makes us very foxy.”

Alisha and Kelly laughed at the last part, Nathan shaking his head with a grin. Curtis rolled his eyes.

…

A couple of days later, the group were back at the Centre scraping more posters off the wall. It was amazing how many layers of paper were glued to the wall and that they had stayed on for so long. Klaus and Nathan’s arms were aching due to the repetitive scraping and the effort they had to put into removing the paper with excessive amounts of glue keeping them on the wall.

By this point, Klaus had had it with community service, but he knew that if he didn’t show up for his service without giving a valid reason to his probation worker, he would get into more trouble than it was worth. So, he continued showing his face whenever it was required. Still, he couldn’t say he regretted what he’d done to earn himself his service. That Beverly woman (or were they a man?) had, had it coming.

He tugged on a particularly tough piece of paper that refused to budge, gritting his teeth as he did so. He hated community service.

“Do you hear that?” Nathan asked him and the others.

“What?” Klaus grunted, not looking up from the paper he was pulling at.

“A baby crying,” Nathan said.

Klaus looked up and shared a look with Kelly and Alisha. There was no baby crying.

“What are you on about?” Kelly asked.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and slowly turned back to scraping at some posters, so Klaus and the others did, too. Not even a second later, Nathan tossed down his tools and ran off back in the direction of the Community Centre.

Klaus and the others stopped working and watched him run with equal amounts of confusion.

“Is he all right?” Kelly turned to Klaus, who was watching Nathan enter the Centre.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Klaus admitted.

He looked at the stubborn poster on the wall then tossed down his own tool and ran after Nathan. Not even halfway there, he bumped into Simon who had been heading towards him and the others. He looked panicked and he was breathing heavily, as if he’d just been running.

“I think I’ve just seen Nathan stealing a baby,” he told Klaus and peered over his shoulder to make sure the others heard too.

There was no hesitation as Klaus and the others took off back towards the Community Centre in pursuit of Nathan and the baby he’d apparently stolen.

“Why the hell didn’t you stop him?” Klaus demanded of Simon as they ran back inside the Centre.

“He just ran off with it,” Simon defended himself, leading the way through the halls.

“Why would he take a baby?” Alisha asked incredulously.

“If he gets caught, he’s screwed,” Curtis said, but Klaus tried not to think of what the consequences might be for his brother. Instead, he tried to imagine what the hell Nathan was thinking stealing someone’s baby. “Call your stupid brother.”

Klaus perked up at that, turning to see Curtis staring at him in annoyance. Nodding, he pulled out his phone and quickly found Nathan’s contact. He waited for a second before being informed that the number he’d dialled was unavailable.

“His phone’s switched off,” he told the others.

“Fuck’s sake,” Alisha moaned.

“We need to find him,” Kelly stated urgently then turned back to Simon who had somehow managed to lag behind, “come on!”

…

They ended up running around the estate for at least five minutes before they found Nathan. Or rather, heard him. They’d stopped near some apartments and were taking a second to breathe and wonder where the hell Nathan had gotten to when they heard singing.

Klaus looked up in recognition of the familiar song that Grace used to sing to him, Nathan, and their siblings whenever they had a bad dream. That happened far more often than he’d like to admit, and Grace even sang to him once or twice when he reached his teen years.

In the present, though, Nathan was singing that same song to someone’s baby whilst said baby was perched precariously on the edge of a wall, at least two stories up.

“What is he doing?” Curtis demanded, panicked as they all stared up at Nathan in horror.

“He’s lost his mind,” Klaus stuttered.

All at once, the group darted towards the steps leading up to the second story balcony. Curtis, the professional runner, kept the lead, darting up the stairs in order to get to Nathan before he dropped the baby, whether on accident or on purpose. Klaus didn’t think his brother would purposely drop an innocent baby off a wall, but the situation didn’t look to be in his favour right now.

Klaus just behind Curtis, running faster than he’d run before, and trying to put his years of training and superhero escapades to use. They arrived at the second story just as Nathan finished his song.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kelly blurted immediately.

Nathan whirled around, covering one of the baby’s ears with his free hand.

“Hey, there’s no need for language like that,” he told Kelly, then turned to the baby, “don’t listen to her. That’s a very bad word and she should know better.”

“Nathan, what on Earth are you playing at?” Klaus demanded, stepping a bit closer.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Nathan shook his head, “but, hey, you’re an uncle now. His name’s Finn.”

“I’m not an uncle, and he’s not your baby. You’re not his dad,” Klaus told him, “anyway, I thought you hated children.”

“Well, I don’t hate this one,” Nathan smiled, “he’s lovely.”

“Give us the baby,” Curtis ordered.

“You’re not taking him!” Nathan shouted, mood suddenly changing. He was angrier than Klaus had ever seen him before. “He needs me.”

“I think he’s gone mental,” Simon stated surely.

“He hasn’t done mental, dickhead,” Klaus hissed at Simon. The man shrunk, turning back to watch Nathan.

“That baby, he’s got a power,” Kelly suddenly said, “he’s making you think that you’re his dad.”

“He needs a dad,” Nathan said sympathetically, “I know what that’s like.”

Nathan looked at Klaus who sighed and averted his gaze.

“Our dad was a dickhead,” Nathan continued, and Klaus silently prayed he would shut the fuck up, “he never paid any attention to me and my siblings, and when he did, he just wanted something. And look how we turned out.”

At this, he nodded towards Klaus and Ben, who was standing silently behind Klaus’ right shoulder. The latter wasn’t sure if he was referring to his obvious drug and alcohol problem or the fact that he was serving community service for assault. He knew what he meant by Ben, so he grimaced. That was an entire can of beans that didn’t need to be opened.

“I’m going to be his daddy,” Nathan smiled widely. It wasn’t his usual shit-eating grin he wore when he was being a dickhead. This smile was more genuine and truthful than Klaus had seen it since they were children. Since before he discovered his power, actually.

“You?” Curtis scoffed. “You’re going to be his dad?”

“You’re homeless,” Kelly snapped, “you’re living in the Community Centre.”

“You’ve got no money, no job,” Curtis added.

“You’re poor,” Alisha said.

“And you’ve got a criminal record,” Simon helpfully pointed out.

Klaus winced at everything the others were saying because it was true. And by the looks of it, Nathan knew it too.

“You can barely look after yourself,” Kelly said.

“Social services are going to take one look at you…” Curtis shook his head with a grin.

“Seriously, the kid deserves better. Way better,” Alisha told Nathan.

“Him and his mum can come and live with me in the Community Centre,” Nathan tried, “I can get free food from the vending machines, and I’ll steal booze from the kitchen. I’ll steal from other babies. I’ll go to the park and forage for nuts and berries!”

Following his statement, there was silence, the rest of them stunned into silence by his determination. Then, as if the spell had been broken, Nathan’s eyes widened, and he looked around at Klaus and the others. Then he spotted the baby in his arms and he held it at arm’s length in confusion.

“Why am I holding this baby?” He asked incredulously. “I’m not being sexist, but one of you girls needs to take this off me before I drop it on its head.”

Kelly walked forward and took the crying baby off Nathan before he could do something like place it on the dirty ground if only to avoid holding it.

Nathan looked to Klaus, hoping for answers, but Klaus only shook his head with a smirk, glad the situation was finally over.


	9. S1, E6, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird is happening to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for canon language in this fic. 
> 
> I'm sorry this fic hasn't been updated in a while, but, as I said, i now have a job so updating any of my fics is going to be hard because I barely have any time to myself now :/
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter because we're finally on the final episode of the season where things will be getting interesting :)

"I was a nasty slut. I went with so many boys. And girls. Girls and boys at the same time. I took part in disgusting, perverted, unnatural acts. I was drinking and taking drugs. I used bad language all the time. I called my mum... a fat bitch. But I'm not like that anymore; I'm a good person."

A round of applause followed the heartwarming speech made by a young, blonde girl wearing a light pink dress. The girl was surrounded by other people wearing similar, pastel clothing with hair that would suit the sixties. They congratulated the girl as she returned to her place beside them on the grass. 

Lounging on the benches not too far away by the water, Nathan and Klaus shared confused and slightly disturbed looks. Nathan turned back to the sight and shook his head.

"That," he started, pointing his joint towards them. He struggled to form words to explain what they'd all just witnessed. "That ain't normal," he finally went with and turned away.

"She went to my school," Alisha stated, "this one time, she was doing this boy I know in the back of her dad's car, yeah, she gets off him and _sits _on the gearstick. She's on there for, like, twenty minutes, literally..."

With that, Alisha started making strained sexual noises as she grabbed hold of the bench in front of her and moved back and forth. Nathan shared another look with Klaus, both willing the other to say something first. When neither said anything, they went back to watching Alisha with blank expressions. Kelly wasn't fairing any better, as she watched with an open mouth, looking mildly disturbed.

A minute later, Alisha finally stopped making noises. 

Nathan grinned. 

"Try that on your driving test and you are definitely getting a fail," he concluded.

"Or a pass, and maybe some kind of internal injury," Klaus shrugged. 

They all looked back to the scene of the weirdly dressed teens. Now, another girl had stood up and was talking. She had perfectly styled brown hair, and a light dress that was short enough to be pretty, but long enough to not be too revealing.

"It's the same with some girls on my estate," Kelly said, "nobody's even getting pregnant anymore."

She leaned back to look behind Alisha at Simon who was stood quietly, observing everything with his hands in his pockets like usual.

"What about your friends?" She asked Simon.

"I believe that's generally referred to as the pedophile ring," Nathan cut in before Simon could speak.

Klaus snorted, smoke coming out of his nose as he removed his joint from his lips. 

"I'm not a pedophile," Simon frowned.

"Yeah? You'd screw your own sister for a slice of cheese," Nathan grinned.

"I don't even like cheese."

"That makes it even worse," Klaus chuckled.

"You sick bastard," Nathan turned away.

Ben sighed, leaning against the wall behind Simon. 

"Can't you two just leave him alone?" He reuested.

"Maybe she's done sitting on her dad's gearstick," Curtis said, unaware of Ben's presence, "just a thought."

"It's not just her, though, is it?" Kelly noted and nodded to the top of the steps where a man and a woman dresses similarly to the other teens were descending, clearly intent on joining the others.

"Hang on," Nathan took his joint from his lips and addressed the pair, "hey, come here."

The two stopped and approached the offenders. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked Nathan.

"Why are you all dressed like retards?" Nathan demanded.

The man smiled and gestured to the Centre, a short while away from where they were gathered.

"There's a meeting in the Community Centre tonight, you should come along and find out," the man said, "all of you."

"Right, cool," Nathan nodded, "see you there buddy."

That said, the man and woman smiled and continued their journey to the other teens grouped on the grass. 

"He used to be a right headcase," Curtis frowned at the man's retreating back, "this is weird."

... 

"She's never late," Kelly stated. 

"I think she's gone on holiday," Simon said from where he sat.

"Did she tell you that?" Curtis asked.

"She said she was going to Greece."

"No, they would've sent someone to cover her," Curtis pointed out.

Sitting across from Simon, beside Nathan, Klaus frowned as he watched Simon. The man looked more miserable and withdrawn than usual, as if he had something in his mind. 

"We should phone probation headquarters and get them to send someone down here now to supervise us," Nathan complained, standing up.

"You sound like you _want_ someone to supervise us," Klaus joked as Nathan began playing with a football.

"No, I'm just saying I'm bored. We don't have anything to do."

At that point, as Nathan went back to kicking the ball up and down and Klaus put in an earphone, Alisha and Curtis had apparently had enough and decided that now was the right time to do whatever it was that they called sex.

Klaus rolled his eyes and began scrolling through his list of songs, trying to find just the right one. It was hard as he had almost two hundred on his list and he loved them all.

The ball hitting the wall tore him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Nathan grinning at a startled Simon, the ball slowly rolling away from the latter.

Anger morphed onto Simon's face and, in a show of unusual anger from him, he stood up and grabbed one of the boxes from beside him. He threw it at Nathan, who squealed as the box hit him.

As the box fell to the floor, the pair stood staring at each other, Nathan in a fighting stance, ready to defend himself should Simon choose to attack again. Klaus leant forward in his seat and took out his earbud, watching the scene with amusement.

Clearly Simon had, had enough of Nathan's bullying and was fighting back.

"Well, this is intense," Nathan stated with a smirk.

Simon barged passed Nathan and began heading towards the double doors, intending to leave. Quickly, Nathan picked up the football. 

"Don't, Nathan," Kelly whined like an annoyed mother.

Klaus laughed, "do it!"

Nathan mimicked his laugh and kicked the ball at Simon's retreating form. It hit the door just as Simon opened it.

"You are both such twats," Kelly scoffed.

"I agree with her," Ben appeared beside Klaus, sitting in the seat Simon had occupied. He had his hood up and his arms crossed.

"It was just a joke," Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to looking for a song.

"I don't think Simon took it as one."

"Oh, lighten up, would you? You're killing my vibe," Klaus put both his earbuds in and clicked a song at random. 

...

An hour later and a man arrived. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He headed straight to the office where Sally usually resided, but, as she wasn't there, Nathan had taken control of. Klaus didn't want to know what he was doing in there.

Sitting in a wheelchair along with Curtis, Kelly, and Simon, they all watched as he walked passed them. He only spared them a quick glance as he crossed the room to the exit.

"What's he doing here?" Curtis asked. 

"Who is he?" Kelly inquired.

"He's police."

Klaus looked at the joint in his hand and then back to the cop as he exite the building. He shrugged and put it back between his lips to take a puff. 

"Morning!" Alisha's strangely chipper voice alerted him to her presence.

He looked up and what he saw had him taking in a sharp breath then choking on smoke. Curtis patted him on the back as he and the others gawped at Alisha.

She was wearing similar clothes to the other teens they'd seen gathering in the park, and her hear was pulled back into a neat, low bun. Not a single hair was out of place. 

That wasn't the Alisha he and the others knew. She was an imposter. 

"What is up with that?" Kelly demanded in disbelief.

Without another word, Curtis rose from his seat and followed the direction Alisha had taken into the other room. Klaus winced and brought his joint back to his mouth and took a drag.

... 

Klaus sat on the sink in the men's bathroom, his legs swinging back and forth idly. Nathan was using the urinal whilst Curtis dried his hands, having already used it. Kelly was in there too, her back turned, waiting for Nathan to finish. Simon leant against the wall between two of the sinks, his arms crossed.

"She's saying all this weird stuff about sex, and that," Curtis revealed about Alisha, "she said she's saving herself until she's ready to make a proper commitment."

Nathan zipped up his fly and turned around.

"It's a sad day for us all when a girl like that decides to pull up her underwear," he told Curtis.

"You realise that's my girlfriend you're talking about?" Curtis retorted warningly. 

"And I feel your pain," Nathan said, placing a hand on Curtis' shoulder.

Curtis slapped it away.

"Wash your hands before you touch me."

Klaus snorted at Nathan's affronted face.

"Have you finished?" Kelly asked loudly, still facing away.

"The beast is back in its cage," Nathan confirmed.

"What kind of metaphor is that?" Klaus rose an eyebrow.

"A good one," Nathan shrugged.

Barging past Nathan, Curtis shook his head. He whirled back around to face them all and Klaus saw something like determination on his face. Determination to get Alisha back to normal, maybe.

"It's that lot we saw yesterday," he concluded, "that's why she's dressing like that. They did something to her."

"What, like brainwashing or something?" Kelly asked.

"It's the storm," Simon piped up.

"How do you know that?" Nathan demanded.

"Whenever weird stuff happens, it's always the storm. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"I mean, he's got a point," Klaus shrugged at Nathan.

Nathan ignored Klaus and narrowed his eyes at Simon.

"Did you just sudden grow a set of balls or something?" He patronised.

Pushing away from the wall, Simon strode towards Nathan with a frown on his face.

"I've always had a set of balls," he said, "you've just never seen them."

Klaus snorted, unable to help himself.

"That is about the gayest thing I've ever heard, and he's my brother," Nathan retorted, eyes flickering to Klaus at the end.

"I aim to please," Klaus mock bowed, then almost tipped forwards off the sink.

He righted himself just in time.

"Oh, will you all pack it in? We need to find out what's going on with Alisha," Kelly interrupted them all.

...

It was late at night that same day when Klaus found himself on his way back to the Community Centre after buying from one of the local dealers. It was funny that were so many dealers nearby the Centre, a place that focused so hard on helping teens and young adults take a better path in life than the one they were going down.

It was also funny, now that he thought about it, that none of the probation workers seemed to care that he was obviously a drug addict. He could probably smoke a joint or pop a pill right in front of Sally and she wouldn't bat an eye. He wondered why none of them cared that the teens they were trying to fix were drugs addicts.

Oh well, he thought. If it meant he could continue blocking out the ghosts and getting so high he forgot how to breathe, who was he to question their morals?

He took a small square of paper with a printed smiley face out of his baggie of drugs and placed it on his tongue in defiance to the ghost that was walking towards him. The ghost continued on its way straight at him, but by the time he was standing directly under a street light and he and the ghost should have been meeting face to face, it was gone.

A satisfied grin forced its way onto his face and he skipped the rest of the way back to the Centre.

He was almost there, too, when he came to a sloppy stop just down the path. The Centre was in clear view and through his muddled vision, he thought he could see figures heading inside. There looked to be a struggle between some of the figures, as if they were forcibly dragging one of the others inside the building.

"I think that's Curtis they're dragging in there," Ben's voice startled Klaus, and he whirled around, blinking heavy lids at his ghost brother.

"The ghosts are corporeal now?" Klaus slurred, turning back to the figures. The doors were closing shut behind their retreating forms.

"They're not ghosts, Klaus," Ben told him.

"What are they?" 

"They're part of the Virtue organisation."

"The what?" 

"The people who converted Alisha," Ben helpfully informed him, "I think they're going to convert Curtis, too."

"Oh," Klaus said. 

He looked back towards the Community Centre then sighed. He was too high to deal with all of this. What was he supposed to do? He wouldn't get past the doors without one of those Virtue Bitches catching him and trying to convert him, too.

"You should do something," Ben reminded Klaus of his presence.

"Yeah, sure," Klaus mumbled, sliding down the wall to sit on the cold concrete.

"At least warn Nathan and Kelly instead of just sitting there on your lazy ass," Ben grit out.

"Jeeze, why do you gotta be so rude, man?" Klaus groaned, but slowly rose to his feet nonetheless.

He stormed towards the building as well as he could in his intoxicated state, but before he could reach the front doors, Ben spoke up again.

"Go through the back exit," he advised, "they won't see you."

"Good idea, Benny-Boo."

"Don't call me that."

...

"Should really get my own keys cut for the bar," Nathan said as he and Kelly entered the room.

He knelt down and opened the desk in search of the keys for the bar. Before he could find them, the sound of multiple footsteps then a door opening drew his and Kelly's attention. He knelt down behind the desk and Kelly quickly joined him.

The pair both peered over the desk and through the office window, watching in alarm as a group entered the Centre, dragging several people with bags over their heads. One of them was protesting fiercely in a familiar voice.

"Guys, guys," someone hissed quielty.

Nathan and Kelly whirled around, looking away from the scene to see someone crawling over to them on his hands and knees, through the office door. 

"Klaus, what the fuck are you doing?" Nathan demanded, dragging Klaus into the room properly and depositing him beside himself. "Are you high, man?"

"When am I not? But there was something I had to tell you," Klaus looked to his right where Ben stood. The ghost shook his head with annoyance, and that seemed to kick start Klaus' memory. "Oh yeah, Curtis has been kidnapped by those Virtue Whores."

"Yeah, we can see that, dickhead," Kelly pointed out of the office window.

Klaus stared through it for a moment, then turned sheepishly to Nathan and Kelly.

"Oh, right," he giggled quietly, "sorry."

The trio, as well as Ben, all went back to watching the Virtue group through the office window. A woman, someone they recognised as the leader of the group, was standing perfectly in front of them all, speaking. From inside the office, none of the misfits could hear what she was saying.

"What's she saying?" Kelly asked.

"Fuck knows," Nathan shook his head.

In the other room, Curtis rose from his kneeling position, no fight seeming to be left in him at all. The woman pinned a badge onto the ex-runner's jacket.

"Did she just... virginise him?" Nathan muttered in disbelief.

Klaus giggled.

"Shh!" Kelly hushed him then turned back to the scene. "She's put one of those ribbons on him. They're all wearing them."

"You mean these ribbons?" Nathan inquired. He held up a box full of identicle ribbons to the ones the Virtue group were wearing.

"This can't get any worse," Kelly shook her head.

If either of the group had any forsight into the future at all, they would have all immediately counteracted that statement.

...

The next day, after watching some sort of weird ritual happening right outside the Community Centre where a bunch of Virtue members burned things such as drugs, Nathan, Klaus, Kelly, and Simon rushed back inside the Centre in search of Sally. When they reached her office, though, she wasn't there.

"There's never a probation worker around when you need one!" Nathan complained, then turned to Simon. "You were sucking up to her last week, where is she?"

"I don't know," Simon said, smoothing his hair down.

"We need to tell someone," Kelly said.

"Oh, yeah, right, 'help! Everyone's stopped taking drugs and pissing in the street'. Who are we going to tell? This is every cop and parent's wet dream," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Barry, you're good at this stuff. Think of something," Nathan pointed at Simon.

"Who's Barry?" Simon asked.

Nathan looked affronted, "you are."

"His name is Simon," Kelly told Nathan.

"Is it?" Nathan replied. "I thought it was Barry. Sorry, man."

Changing the subject, Kelly spoke up again.

"It's Curtis and Alisha out there, it's down to us," she reminded the boys, "no one else is going to do shit."

At that same moment, outside the room, through the glass, the group spotted Alisha walking past. They all hurried to hide behind one of the pillars. 

"We need to get her away from here; we need to find out what they've done to her," Kelly said.

"What about her power? We can't touch her," Simon stated.

"And what if head Virtue Bitch shows up?" Nathan added. "She's vexing them with some kind of Derren Brown voodoo mind shit. We need to gear up."

"How?" Simon asked.

Klaus and Nathan shared similar looks. They'd practically prepared their whole life for moments like these. They though back to their lessons on how to protect themselves against mind control. They didn't have any of the high tech gear they'd been privvy to back in their Academy days, of course, but they could make do.

They stepped away from the pillar and orderd Simon and Kelly to follow them.

Ten minutes later found them all in the locker rooms, all kitted out. They each had their earphones in and a pair of yellow rubber gloves on to protect them against Alisha's power. 

Simon, Kelly, and Nathan quickly and easily found songs in their music libraries, letting the loud noise pump through their earphones, blocking out any noise from the real world, but Klaus, with his multitude of song choices, found himself stuck.

"Just pick a fucking song," Kelly demanded.

"Wait a minute," Klaus retorted, still scrolling, "wait, I think I've got one."

"Thank fuck," Kelly rolled her eyes.

Klaus pressed play on his phone then shoved it into his pocket as the music began blaring. He grinned as the Rolling Stones began playing, adrenaline already pumping as he followed Nathan and the others out of the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
